(NUEST-EXO SERIES) love is strange
by onniya
Summary: [Update chapter 20] everything has changed ... all the people have found their happiness ... Ren and JR, Minhyun and Kris, Baekho and Tao, and may soon Sehun and Kai ... do not want things to end up unhappy ... God makes things fair for each of them ..
1. TEMBAKAN DADAKAN

"semelekum... abang Aron... !"

Teriakan cetar membahana itu keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Jonghyun yg maksa dipanggil JR saat berada di rumah Aron, teman kampusnya.

"duh apa-apaan sih lo? Budek tau gak sih gw denger lo teriak ! " kata Ren, adiknya Aron saat bukain

pintu buat JR.

"oke, maap yaa.. bang Aron ada?"

"ada, masuk aja ! "

"oke, makasih.. oh ya, Ren?"

"apa?"

"lo makin unyu aja sih?"

Blush.. muka Ren mendadak merah kayak strawberry pas JR muji dia kayak gitu.

"oh oke, maacih" kata Ren sambil aegyo.

"_Ya Allah,, mahluk imut itu aegyo depan gw... dan kenapa gw deg-degan gini?" _kata JR dalam hati.

.

.

.

"woooiiii bang Aron,,, jam segini masih aja molor sih lo? Jam 9 nih ! " teriak JR di kuping Aron

"BUSEEETTTT ANAK TUYUL ! gue denger wooyyy !" teriak Aron dan langsung natap JR yg nampilin ekspresi watados

JR ngeliatin Aron yg lagi kucek-kucek mata, masih belum lengkap tuh nyawanya bang Aron. FYI, Aron sama JR itu teman sekampus dan mereka emang deket banget.

"Bang..."

"iye, nape?"

"itu adek lo kok unyu sih?"

"ya jelas dong, lo lihat dulu abangnya aja ganteng begini" kata Aron sambil pose aegyo :3

"huueekkkss"

"nape sih?"

"gapapa, bang.. kayaknya gue suka sdek lo deh!"

"WHAAATTTT?" *ZOOM IN*ZOOM OUT* ( author: SUMPAH Aron lebeh banget sih lo -_- )

"nape sih bang? Biasa aja kale"

"gimane mau biasa,, itu adek gue mamen yang lo suka ! "

"terus? Gue gak boleh suka dia? Gitu?"

"ya gak juga sih ! "

"ah GJ lo, bang ! udah sono cepetan mandi

.

.

.

Ren yg tadi pagi bete gegara temen abangnya dateng sambil teriak-teriak pun akhirnya milih buat bersarang (?) di kamar unyunya yang 90% barang disana berwarna pink.

"BBM manteman ahh.. pengen jalan biar gak bosen" kata Ren sambil menyambar blackberrynya.

**Minhyun Hwang \(^^)/**

**-nyun... jalan yok ! bete nih**

**- PING **

Sambil menunggu balesan dari Minhyun, Ren pun bermasker ria... ya, pria itu memang lebih cenderung menyukai kebiasaan wanita :3

**Ren Yeppo :***

**-okeh, gue ajak Sehun juga yee?**

**-gue tunggu depan mall jam 11 siang**

"sekarang jam 10, oke berarti ada waktu sejam buat gue dandan ... eh gue bales dulu deh BBMnya si Minyun, ntar dikiranya gue kagak suka kalo Sehun ikut"

**Minhyun Hwang \(^^)/**

**-iye, ajak aja si cadel**

**-oke nyun, gue masih dandan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ren, Sehun, dan Minhyun adalah trio powerpuffgirl (?) ooohhh tidak,, mereka memang sahabatan sejak SD sampek sekarang sudah kelas 2 SMA. Sekolahnya selalu di tempat yg sama, sekolahnya deketan, pulang –pergi bareng. Waaahhhhhh apa gak bosen tuh -_-

" Ren, thi Minyun tadi BBM gue ngajak nonton biothkop sama lo juga " sapa Sehun saat bertemu Ren di depan mall, masih dengan aksen cadelnya :3

"iye, hun.. tapi ampe sekarang dia kagak nongol "

"ahh kebiathaan tuh anak thukanya telat mulu, rempong banget ! "

"WEEIIII HALO MANTEMAN ! " teriak Minhyun dari jarak radius 100 meter.

Ren dan Sehun nutup muka, dan langsung ngacir begitu ngeliat tingkah si Minhyun yg kamseupay banget teriak-teriak di mall.

"ih kok gue di tinggalin sih, " tanya Minhyun

"lo thi kamtheupay banget, teriak-teriak gitu nyun !"

"kamseupay, hun.. bukan kamtheupay ! " Ren meralat omongan Sehun.

"lho, gue kan cadel Ren.. "

"wahaaa akhirnya lo ngakuin juga kalo lo cadel ! Bihun anak cadel ! " Minhyun ngatain Bihun.. #eehh Sehun maksudnya -_-

Akhirnya mereka jalan-jalan, nonton, dan main game di game center sampek pulang habis maghrib. Dan sialnya, mereka semua gak ada yg bawa kendaraan... jadi, kagak ada yg nebeng-nebengan :3

"lo pulang naik apa, hun? " tanya Ren

"aku dijemput sama thama Luhan ! "

"ciyeee,, jadian lo? " tanya Minhyun kepo.

"gak kok, kita Cuma thabatan "

"ah yaudah serah lo deh, hun.. gue mau ke halte dulu ye, nunggu bis ! habisnya si Minyun juga mau les piano kan? " kata Ren.

"yaudah,, dadah Ren... "

.

.

.

Ren pun jalan ke halte, dan sebelum dia nyampek halte.. dia dicegat sama pria chubby yg naik motor. Dia nawarin diri buat nganter Ren pulang.

"Ren !"

"Baekho? Nape lo disini? "

"gapapa sih, eh lo mau pulang ya? gue anter yuk? Mau ya? " Baekho maksa.

"gapapa nih?"

"gapapa lah,, kan gue yang nawarin? "

Akhirnya Ren pun pulang diantar sama Baekho, dan pas perjalanan itu sebenernya si Baekho kegirangan amat soalnya udah berhasil nganter kecengannya pulang. Wah ketebak gak tuh gimana rasanya? :D

Taoi, tanpa Ren dan Baekho tau... ada sepasang mata yang melotot marah melihat ereka berdua pulang barengan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di kampus Aron ~~~

"baru kusadari... cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan :'( " si JR nyanyi galau gak jelas dari tadi.

"wehh bro, nape sih lo galau gitu? "

"gue galau gegara adek lo, bang ! "

"hah? Gara-gara Ren? "

"iye, kemarin gue lihat adek lo di boncengin sama cowok ! "

"ooohh"

"IYYE BANG,, DAN TAU GAK SIH LO KALO GUE SEKARANG GALAU BANGET !"

"terus? Gue haru nyelem sampek California terus bilang WAAW gitu? "

"kan lo kata adek lo kagak punya pacar, bang? "

"emang kagak, paling itu temennya.. dia kalo punya pacar pasti cerita sama gue kok ! "

"ciyusan bang? "

"ini ciyus lhoo "

Si JR langsung meluk Aron kagak kira-kira dia,, masalahnya mereka lagi di kelas dan disana banyak orang... jengjengjeng semua mata tertuju pada mereka :3

"najis lo ! " umpat Aron dan JR Cuma senyum-senyum gak jelas -_-

"eh bang, gue laper ! "

"terus? Lo mau nyuruh gue ke kantin, bawa nampan buat lo gitu? "

"hehe kagak bang, rencananya gue maungajak lo ke cafe ntar pulang dari kampus ! "

"SIIIAAAPPPP ! "

"buset, semangat amat lo bang :3 "

"hehehe... " Aron Cuma ketawa sambil nyengir kuda -_-

.

.

.

"abang ... ! " teriak seseorang pas lihat Aron dan JR masuk ke cafe.

"lho adek? Ngapain disini? Sama Minhyun juga? " yaa... ternyata itu adalah Ren dan Minhyun.

"hey, bang !" sapa Minhyun.

"hey juga, hyun ! makin imut aja lo ! "

"eh makasih" si Minyun blushing banget tuh, pipinya merah -_-

"_Ya Allah kebetulan banget ada Ren, jodoh kali yaa... wkwkwk " _ JR ngomong gitu, tapi Cuma di pikirannya sendiri.

"buseetttt, ! " tiba-tiba Aron teriak.

"kenapa, bang? " tanya Ren.

"tas abang ketinggalan di kampus, adek ! ikut abang yok,, "

"ogah ah bang, males ! "

"mmmm, kalo abang mau, gimana kalo sama gue aja? " Minhyun memberanikan diri, well si Minhyun emang suka sama Aron tap gak ada seorang pun yg tau itu.

"boleh boleh hyun, lo baik banget ! yaudah, gue pinjem mobil lo ya JR ? "

"oke bang, pake aja ! "

Akhirnya Aron dan Minhyun pergi ninggalin cafe, jadi tinggallah 2 biji manusia itu duduk berhadapan. Well, JR mulai gugup pas ngelihatin Ren di depannya... dia pun akhirnya berani ngajakin Ren ngomong.

"Ren ..."

"ya, kak.. "

"eh jangan panggil kakak.. panggil abang aja, okay? "

"oke, bang.. "

"kemarin abang lihat Ren di depan mall, digoncengin sama cowok.. itu cowoknya bukan? "

"bukan, itu temen aku..."

"atau itu gebetannya? "

"_aduh nih manusia kepo amat sih !_ " kata Ren dalam hati.

"gak bang, Ren singgle kok ! "

"_hwaaa,,,, ini kesempatan lo JR buat nembak Ren... sekarang atau gak ada kesempatan lagi _ " _ teriak JR dalam hati.

"emmmm,, Ren... "

"ya, kenapa lagi bang?"

"yakin nih, Ren single?

"iya, emang kenapa sih?

"mmmm... boleh gak kalo abang jadi pacarnya Ren? " JR ngomong gitu sambil mukanya merah banget karena blushing.

_deg... _Ren kaget dengan pernyataan JR yg mendadak... dia diam, masih mikir ..

"...mmmm, boleh kok bang ! "

"_oh yes,,, ini gak mimpi kan? Gue seorang JR udah jadi pacarnya Ren? " _lagi-lagi JR ngebatin dalam hati :3

"makasih ya, Ren.. udah ngasih kesempatan buat abang buat jadi pacarnya Ren :* "

"iya bang,, sama-sama" kata Ren sambil senyum manis banget -_-

"mau abang anterin pulang, gak? "

"pake apa?"

"pake mobil abang lah.."

"lho kan tadi di pinjem sama bang Aron..."

"oh iya ya,, gara-gara lihat wajah cantiknya Ren jadi lupa segalanya deh" si JR ngegombal dikit :p

" ah abang nih bisa aja ! " kata Ren sambil megangin pipinya.

Ya, akhirnya seorang JR berani juga mengungkapkan perasaannya yg bisa dibilang baru muncul sama Ren. Tapi bagi JR, mau sebentar atau lama mengenal orang.. kalau langsung suka ya tembak aja XD ntar keburu diambil orang :p wkwkwk


	2. ini kencan gak sih?

_u uuuuu uuuuu yeah.. uu oh baby…(backsong Nu'est – not over you)_

"aaahhhhhhhhhh" teriak JR dengan tidak sadarnya.

"nape sih lo? Teriak-teriak gitu.. ini kelas, bukan hutan ! " kata Aron sambil marah-marah.

"ahh abang ipar ini ada-ada aja deh"

"WHAT? LO PANGGIL GUE APA? ABANG IPAR?"

"iye, gue udah resmi jadian sama adek lo kemarin di cafe" jawab JR sambil nyengir kuda.

"hwaaaaaa,,, NIGHTMARE !"

"ah sialan lo, bang !"

"sebodo ! awas lo mainin adek gue !"

"siap, komandan !"

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di sebuah kelas... trio powerpuffgirl sedang ngerumpi (?) saat pelajaran pak Sooman yg memang sangat menyebalkan.

"Ren,,, cepat maju ke depan ! " bentak pak Sooman saat melihat Ren melamun.

"saya, pak?"

"ya, kamu ! udah gak usah banyak bacot, cepat maju ke depan !"

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Ren maju ke depan untuk ke depan dan berusaha mengerjakan dan dia gugup sekali karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"hun, muke gile si Ren cari mati ! " Minhyun ngerumpi sama Sehun.

"iya, hyun.. kalo aku thi thudah mati berdiri di depan.. wkwk"

"hahaha iye, hun.. mana si sooman killer banget ! "

10 menit Ren berdiri di depan, belum satu huruf pun dia tulis ...

"maaf pak, saya gak bisa ! " kata Ren.

"KAMU KELUAR ! DAN SIAPAPUN YANG GAK SUKA PELAJARAN SAYA SILAHKAN KELUAR JUGA ! " pak sooman murka.

Dan satu per satu penghuni kelas pun meninggalkan ruangan, sehingga terjadilah kekosongan di kelas tersebut dan pak sooman meralat ucapannya :3

"EH SUKA GAK SUKA, MASUK LAGI AJA DEH ! "

"duuuhhh konthithen dong,, tadi katanya thuruh pergi, thekarang thuruh mathuk lagi ! " Sehun ngedumel dengan aksen cadelnya.

"dasar ABG TUA ! " sahut seorang murid lain bernama Taemin saking sewotnya. #hahaha

Back to the topic,, setelah situasi terkendali lagi, trio powerpuffgirl kembali ngerumpi dengan excitednya kepingin dengerin ceritanya Ren.

"jadi, lo thekarang udah punya pacar gitu Ren? " tanya Sehun.

"HAAAHHH, APAH? REN PUNYA PACAR?" Minhyun yg tadi ngelamun akhirnya tersadar setelah dengar omongan Sehun.

"hehehe iya sih ... " Ren ngomong sambil blushing pipinya gitu.

"oh yaa? Kapan? " Minhyun tanya lagi,, #aahh KEPO sangat nih anak -_-

"kemarin, di cafe..."

"tunggu... kemarin di cafe? Jangan bilang lo jadian sama temennya abang lo itu? " Minhyun makin kepo.

"ehehe iya nyun... gue jadian sama JR" kata Ren.

"YA AMPUN REEEENNNN ! GIMANA THAMA THI BAEKHO? LO KAN TAHU KALO DIA THUKA THAMA LO ! " si Sehun murka, karena selama ini dia yg nyomblangin Baekho sama Ren.

"tauklah hun,, nanti gue pikir-pikir lagi..." kata Ren sambil cabut keluar kelas karena udah waktunya pulang sekolah.

Sebelum Ren sampai ke gerbang, tiba-tiba Baekho nyegat dia dan narik Ren buat ikut dia ke taman sekolah.

"BAEKHO APA-APAAN SIH LO?" Ren murka.

"emm gapapa sih Ren, Cuma pengen dapet penjelasan dari lo aja..."

"penjelasan apa?"

"lo udah punya pacar ya?"

"_jleb.. jleb.. jleb... pasti si bihun cadel yg udah kasih tau Baekho ! " batin Ren._

"mmmm, iya... lo tau dari mana? "

Baekho diam sebentar, lalu mengeluarkan iphone dari saku celananya dan membukakan akun facebooknya lalu menunjukkan pada Ren sebuah notifikasi...

**Choi Minki Ren **_**berpacaran dengan **_**JR Kim **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_oohh shit ! ternyata dia tahu sendiri dari fb... gue lupa kalo dia sering stalker fb gueee" batin Ren lagi._

"lo kok jahat sih sama gue,,, lo kenapa jadian sama orang lain? " Baekho mulai tanya sama Ren.

"dia nembak gue,, itu artinya dia cinta gue... dan gue ngasih dia kesempatan buat pacaran sama gue..."

"terus gimana sama gue? "

"lo? Emang kenapa sama lo?"

"GUE KAN JUGA SUKA SAMA LO, REEEENNNNN ! "

"kan lo gak pernah bilang sama gue? Lo Cuma nitip-nitip salam gitu ke si Sehun, ya mana gue tau kalo lo suka sama guenya, Baekho ! "

"masa' lo gak bisa baca sinyal-sinyal cinta gue sih?"

"ya gue tahu, TAPI LO ITU GAK JELAS BAEKHO... KALO CINTA YA HARUSNYA LO NGOMONG SAMA GUE DULU DAN BUKANNYA LO NGOMONG SAMA GUE DISAAT GUE UDAH PUNYA JR ! "

"oke, gue minta maaf Ren... tapi gue suka, dan akan selalu suka sama lo"

Tiba-tiba handphone Ren bergetar, ternyata JR yg mengiriminya pesan...

**Ayang JR :***

**-sayang, aku jemput ya? aku udah otw kesana, bentaran juga udah sampek.. see you muuaacchh :***

.

.

.

"_jleb.. jleb.. jleb.. kenapa hari ini gue sial banget? " lagi-lagi Ren membatin._

"Ren kenapa? Kok habis lihat HP, mukanya pucet gitu?"

"ehhhmmm,, kayaknya gue harus pulang sekarang deh.. kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi..."

"kenapa pulang? "

"ehhmm,, abang gue mau jemput ! " alesan Ren :3

"HAH? SEJAK KAPAN GUE JADI ABANG LO? " suara JR menyambar begitu saja

"_mampus ! mampus ! mampus ! "_ lagi-lagi Ren ngebatin, mungkin dia ikut aliran kebatinan :3

Wajah baekho langsung berubah begitu dia melihat JR, mungkin dia sudah paham kalau itu adalah seseorang yg menjadi pacar kecengannya itu...

"ngomong aja lo di jemput ama pacar lo, Ren ! gak usah bohong ! " kata Baekho.

"bukan gitu maksud gue ! " jawab Ren.

"btw lo siapa? Temennya Ren ya?" JR tanya sama Baekho.

Baekho gak menjawab pertanyaan JR, dia memilih untuk langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua..

"dia kenapa sih, ayang?" tanya JR.

"gak tahu, mungkin lagi BM ! udah ayok kita pulang aja yuukk"

"eeh gue belum mau pulang kok,, maunya kencan sama kamu ! "

"ehehe yaudah, hayuk pergi kemana gitu?"

.

.

.

Ternyata dan ternyata, JR itu orangnya gak elit banget.. muka ganteng,, pasti ! duit banyak, tentu ! tapi,,, soal ngajak kencan berasa muka ganteng dan duit banyaknya itu langsung ketutup (?)

"iiihhh lo apa-apaan sih,, ini tuh kencan pertama kita ! kenapa lo ngajak gue kencan di tempat jualan batagor siihhh? WTF banget ! " Ren sewot.

"heehee gue lagi pengen makan batagor, sayang.. lo gak suka ya? "

"bukannya gak suka sih, tapi ini kan kencan pertama kita... abang JR ! " :3

"iya deh iya, nanti habis gini kita nonton deh "

"iya,, janji yaa? " kata Ren sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Tapi namanya JR yaa pasti rempong dianya, beli batagor doang tapi mulutnya nyerocos mulu dari tadi... berasa ngerap dianya mungkin :3

"bang, batagor lima rebu..."

"bang, lama amat?"

"bang, gak dikasih bonusan nih?"

"bang yang pedes yaa..."

"bang, kecapnya kurang tuuhh"

"HWAAAA,,, LO NYEROCOS MULU SIH,, beli lima rebu aja tapi ngomongnya sebakul... kebanyakan request lo ! " Ren mulai murka ngelihat kelakuan pacarnya.

"woles aja, ayang... ! orang abangnya aja kagak protes ! ya kan, bang? " kata JR sambil wink ke abang jualan batagor.

"serah lo, deh !"

.

.

.

"udah,, ayok kita nonton ! " kata JR sambil membawa tentengan batagor seharga lima rebu ke mobilnya.

"gak ah,, gue mau pulang aja ! " kata Ren yg sekarang dia lagi BM

"yaah ayang... yaudah deh, kita ke rumah kamu aja yaa? "

"lo mau ke rumah gue? Gak takut sama abang gue?"

"gue kan udah bilang sama bang Aron ! " kata JR sambil nyengir.

"terus, dia kata apa? "

"dia kata gini, _"awas lo maenin adek gue" _gitu, ayaanggg_"_

Ren gak menjawab, dia Cuma tersenyum... dan senyumnya itu lhooo bikin dia makin kelihatan cantik.. ciyus lhoo :p

"iiihh senyum,, aduh cantiknya ! pengen gue culik deh :* " kata JR.

"yaampun,, ini kita jadi pulang gak sih? Dari tadi tuh kita masih stuck di tempat jualan batagor, sayang... "

"oh ya, maaf... habisnya kalo udah ngobrol sama kamu jadi lupa mau ngelakuin apa deh " JR senyum sambil memperlihatkan gigi unyunya itu.

"_ya Allah ya Tuhanku... kenapa senyumnya JR itu imut banget.. dan kenapa gue kebayang terus senyumannya? Apa gue udah mulai cinta sama dia yaa?" _batin Ren saat menatap wajah pacarnya yg sedang menyetir mobil menuju ke rumahnya itu.


	3. Sehun-Luhan's 1st anniversary

"tok..tok..tok.. abang ! "teriak Ren sambil terus mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"mungkin bang Aron belum dateng? " tanya JR

"ya, mungkin aja... yaudah lagian gue juga bawa kunci cadangan kok ! "

"yaelah, napa kagak buka aja daritadi, bung ! "

"apa lo kata? Bung? Emang lo kira nama gue bunga,, nama samaran trus mukanya di blur, gitu? Pelaku kriminal dong gue? :3 "

JR menatap wajah pacarnya yg lagi ngedumel itu sambil ketawa-tawa, dalam pikirannya saat Ren ngedumel pun di matanya masih tetep cantik.

"mmm, lo mau minum apa? Tunggu bentar ya, gue mau ambil kaset di kamar.."

"apa aja, sayang... oke, jangan lama-lama yaa? " kata JR sambil wink ke arah Ren.

Tidak berapa lama, Ren kembali sambil membawa kaset dvd breaking dawn part 2 plus bawa es jeruk buat dia dan pacarnya.

Selama nonton, Ren terlihat menghayati banget filmnya sampek dia gak menghiraukan JR yg ada di sampingnya. Tapi, pas sampek pada part yg ada adegan yadongnya XD .. muka Ren langsung blushing gitu sambil natap JR _

"eehhh anak kecil gak boleh lihat yg gituan ! " kata JR sambil menutup mata Ren.

"eh, gue udah gede kaleeeee... udah kelas 2 SMA gitu lhoo ! "

"ya, tapi gak boleh lihat yg yadong-yadong gitu dong,, bolehnya nanti aja pas habis ijab qobul sama gue ! hahaha "

"ih, modus banget sih lo ! hahaha... " kata Ren sambil tersenyum natap wajah pacarnya itu.

Sementara itu si JR juga balik natap Ren lama banget, lalu dia memajukan wajahnya dan berniat mencium Ren...

"ANJRIT ... ! MAU NGAPAIN LO BERDUA ? " suara teriakan bang Aron.

"_sial ! anjriitttt gagal" JR murka dalam hatinya._

"eh abang udah pulang? Kita lagi nonton film nih bang... mau gabung? " tanya Ren.

"hahaha emang gue mau kambing congek apa disini? Iyuuuhhhhh ... "

"alay tau gak sih lo, bang ! kebanyakan nonton putih abu-abu kale? " Ren protes

"eehhh putih abu-abu gak bawa efek negatif kok ! yaudah ah, gue ke kamar.. " Aron murka cz Ren ngatain sinetron favoritnya :3

Setelah Aron pergi, Ren konsen lagi nonton breaking dawn part 2. Sampek akhirnya dia memperhatikan JR yg lagi ketawa-tawa gak jelas.

"lo, gapapa? Kenapa sih ketawa mulu? " tanya Ren.

"eh gapapa kok sayang, gue Cuma mikir aja mungkin gini ya rasanya jadi pengantin baru yg Cuma berduaan aja di rumah... ahhhh pasti seru ya? " jawab JR.

"ah, ngarep lo ! gue gak mau nikah dulu kok... masih lama ! "

"haha, ya iya lah gila juga ngapain nikah sekarang ! mmm, tapi minta DP gapapa dong? "

"hah maksud lo? "

JR gak menjawab, dan langsung mendekati Ren lalu mencium bibirnya. Ren juga tidak menolah dan malah dia memeluk JR.

"mmmmmm..." kata Ren sambil memegangi bibirnya saat JR selesai menciumnya.

"kenapa Ren?"

"itu,,, ciuman pertama gue ! :3 "

"wawww? Ciyus? Miapah? "

"ah alay juga lo, kayak bang Aron ! "

"mmm, sebenernya itu juga ciuman pertama gue sih ! " kata JR jujur.

"oh ya? emang lo gak pernah punya pacar? "

"gak, lo pacar pertama gue ... "

"hahaha idih kasian amat, kagak laku ya lo? " sahut bang Aron yg tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Ren.

"bukannya gitu bang, gue gak akan nembak kalo gue gak suka-suka amat ! lagian lo juga sekarang jomblo gitu ngatain gue ! " jawab JR sewot.

"ahaha, sorry bro ! gue jomblo karena kebanyakan yg ngejar gue.. gue gak mau bikin fans gue kecewa karena gue punya pacar ! "

"ah alesan aja lo, bang !"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pas pelajaran kosong.. eh sebenernya bukan pelajaran kosong sih, tapi emang guru-guru males ngajar di kelasnya Ren soalnya kelanya selalu berisik kayak pasar :3

"eh kenapa thi Ren daritadi thenyum-thenyum mulu? Kethambet apa? " tanya Sehun.

"kesambet, hun.. bukan kethambet ! " ralat Minhyun.

"hehehe,, kemarin gue habis dicium JR ! "

"what? Lo udah ngerasain kissing? " tanya Minhyun.

"iye, nape? "

"GUE JUGA MAU DOOONGGGG,, BERULANG KALI GUE MODUTHIN LUHAN TAPI DIA GAK PEKA KALO GUE PENGEN NYIUM DIA ! :3 " Sehun malah curhat.

"hahaha.. sial aja sih lo, hun ! " kata Ren.

"iyaa... ah tauk ah ! ke kantin yook... laper gue "

"yook... " kata Ren sambil ngegandeng tangan Minhyun.

Sesampainya di kantin, Sehun malah dapat kejutan manis dari sang kakak kelas yg tidak lain adalah pacarnya yg bernama Luhan.

"ini jus strawberry, buat orang yg paling manis walaupun kadang nyebelin... Oh Sehun, Luhan mencintaimu... happy 1st anniversary" kata seorang pelayan bernama Xiumin sambil membawakan jus strawberry pesenan Luhan buat Sehun.

"eh emang hari ini udah anniversarynya gue yah? Yaampun udah setahun aja ! " kata Sehun terharu.

"EHHHHHH SEHUN TADI GAK CADEL LHOOO ! " teriak Ren histeris.

"biatha aja kali Ren... ! "

"yah, Cadel lagi deh :3 "

.

.

.

" _cek cek cek... " terdengar suara dari speaker yg menghubungkan langsung dengan siaran radio sekolah._

"_ehhhhmmm... hei Sehun... " _

"hun, itu bukannya nama lo di panggil ya? " tanya Minhyun sambil nunjuk apeaker di kantin.

"oh ya? " tanya Sehun balik.

"_Sehun... hari ini tanggal 27 Juni, kau ingat tidak ini hari apa? Jika tidak ingat pun tidak apa-apa... karena gege tau kau tidak pandai menghafal... "_

"_kau ingat tidak setahun lalu, ada seorang pria yg mengejarmu saat hujan deras... dia mengejarmu sambil membawa bunga, bahkan dia tidak sadar bahwa bunganya sudah layu karena kena air hujan.. "_

"_kau tetap tak mau berhenti, bahkan saat aku meneriakkan namamu... sampai akhirnya kau berhenti, tepat di depan rumahmu !"_

"hun, itu... Xi Luhan? " si Ren masih cengo.

"yap..."

"_aku langsung berlutut di hadapanmu, dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu... tapi kau meragukan perasaanku, dan aku berusaha meyakinkanmu.. dan akhirnya kau menerimaku.."_

"_tahukah kau apa yg aku rasakan sampai saat ini? Aku semakin mencintaimu dari hari ke hari... cinta itu semakin besar padamu, bahkan berfikir aku bukan apa-apa tanpamu ! "_

"_hari ini, sudah setahun yaa... waktu cepat berlalu ya? bagiku saat-saat bersamamu terlalu berharga untuk di lewatkan.. happy anniversary, Sehun.. wo ai ni, wo de taiyang ! yongyuan ai hui jixu ai (aku mencintaimu, matahariku.. selalu cinta dan akan terus cinta) _**#ini bahasanye diajarin sama temen author, si cina gila :***

Sehun terdiam, lalu terlihat air mata menetes dari kelopak matanya... dia terharu akan sikap Luhan yg begitu romantis...

"ya ampun,, Luhan sweet banget.. lo beruntung, hun ! " kata Ren yg ikutan nangis terharu.

"iya, hun... sweet banget ! " sahut Minhyun.

Kejutan Luhan tak berhenti sampai disitu...

.

.

.

Datanglah segerombolan murid sambil membawa 12 balon berbentuk love, dan menyerahkannya ke sehun...

Lalu datang lagi murid yg leih banyak sambil membawa mawar yg banyak banget,, sekita 365 mawar yg ada di depan sehun...

Dan akhirnya muncullah seseorang yg menjadi dalang dibalik peristiwa ini,,, Xi Luhan pun akhirnya muncul di hadapan pujaan hatinya dan 2 orang yg gak penting itu **#DibunuhRenHyun**

"gege..." panggil sehun saat melihat Luhan.

"iya, hunnie... "

"aku tidak bisa berkata apapun, selain... aku sangat mencintaimu ! "kata Sehun sambil menghapus air matanya.

"hunnie,, kau lihat mawar di depanmu ini? Ini sejumlah 365.. itu adalah jumlah hari dalam setahun, dan sebanyak inilah hari yg kita lalui dalam setahun ini... gege sangat mencintaimu hun, sangat... "

Sehun pun langsung berlari ke arah kekasihnya, dan langsung memeluknya erat... lalu dia membisikkan kata-kata ke Luhan..

"Sehun juga mencintai gege,, sangat mencintai malah... "

2 mahluk yg daritadi sama Sehun pun juga saling berpelukan, pas ngelihat 2 mahluk lain yg sedang berpelukan mesrah...

"eh gege, btw lo kok boleh sih bikin surprise beginian... " tanya Ren

"lo lupa ya Ren, bokapnya Luhan kan ketua yayathan thekolah kita ! " jawab Sehun.

"oohhh,, yayaya..." kata Ren sambil angguk-angguk...

"mmmm, hunnie kencan yook? Aku ambilin tas kamu di kelas ya? kita pulang sekarang ! "

"MUKE GILE SI LUHAN ! mentang2 bokapnya ketua yayasan, seenaknya sendiri keluar-masuk sekolah ! " maki Minhyun sambil menatapi kedua sejoli yg bergandengan tangan menuju kelas.


	4. Minhyun's heart is broke

Setelah Ren dan Minhyun menyaksikan kemesraan Sehun-Luhan yg sedang berbahagia merayakan anniversarynya, kini adalah saat yg ditunggu dua mahluk ini... tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah saat bel pulang sekolah _

"yaahhhh,,, hujan nih Ren... gimana gue pulangnya? :3 "kata Minhyun sambil cemberut unyuu :*

"meneketehe nyun,, gue sih di jemput sama JR.. "

"yaahhh Ren gak setia kawan niih.. "

"lo mau bareng kita? Gapapa kalee..."

"gak ah ren... gue gamau ganggu kalian..."

"lho, beneran gapapa nyun..."

"gak usah Ren... "

Saat mereka berdua sedang ngerumpi di depan sekolah, tiba-tiba JR datang dan langsung turun dari mobilnya sambil membawakan payung buat Ren.

"yuuuk Ren kita pulang..." kata JR sambil menyerahkan payung buat Ren.

"iyaa... eh nyun gue pulang dulu yaa"

"lho itu temennya gak diajak sekalian aja? " tanya JR.

"mmm gak usah,, udah pulang aja sana ! " kata Minhyun.

"oh oke, kalo gitu kita pulang duluan yaah.. dadah minyun ! " kata Ren lalu berjalan ke mobil sambil dipayungi oleh JR.

.

.

.

Setelah Ren pergi, Minhyun berusaha untuk menelpon Baekhyun, abangnya... tapi tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, dan akhirnya Minhyun pun pulang dengan jalan kaki di hari yg hujan ini :3 #PoorMinhyun

"_yaahhh... ini hujan deres banget.. eh, kok gue jadi mellow sih.. eh gue kok jadi keingetan sama bang Aron yaah? " kata Minhyun dalam hati._

FYI, udah setahun belakangn ini Minhyun suka sama Aron tapi dia gak mau bilang ke siapa-siapa dengan alasan takut CBST (cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan) bahkan sama Ren pun dia gak pernah cerita.

Back to story, Minhyun sibuk ngelamunin Aron sampek dia gak sadar kalo dia basah kuyup... bahkan gak sadar kalau ada seseorang di depannya..

"hyun... lo gapapa? Kok ngelamun gitu sih?" tanya cowok itu.

"eh,, bang Aron? Ngapain lo disini?" Minhyun speechless melihat sang kecengan ada di depan matanya

"gue kebetulan lewat sini,, biasalah hujan-hujan gini gue ojek payung.. luayan 2 rebu satu orang haha"

"hah? Serius lo bang? " Minhyun cengo

"hahaha ya gak lah, mana ada tukang ojek payung seganteng gue... eh lo mau pulang yaa? Hayuk sini gue payungin.."

"_ya Allah... mimpi apa gue semalam bisa dapet kesempatan emas macam begini..." kata Minhyun dalam hati._

"hyun... kok lo diem aja sih? Mau gak gue payungin?"

"eh iya deh.. boleh bang.."

Akhirnya Minhyun sepayung juga sama bang Aron, dan sepanjang perjalanan tuh Minhyun hatinga gak karuan... ya maklum lah, sepayung sama kecengan gitu lhooo...

Semua masih terasa indah buat Minhyun, sampai akhirnya seseorang menghancurkan harinya...

"sayaaangggg... akhirnya kamu dateng juga.." kata Baekhyun, abangnya pas lihat Aron datang sama Minhyun.

"eh tumben lo bang manggil gue gitu..." kata Minhyun.

"eh gue gak manggil lo, gue kan manggil pacar gue.. nih Aron ! "

_Jleb.. jleb... jleb..._

"ooh,, gi-gi-gitu ya? " kata Minhyun lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Minhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan segera mengunci pintu, lalu dia merebahkan badannya diatas kasur dan tanpa terasa air matanya menetes...

"_kenapa gue bego banget... kenapa gue gak tau sama sekali temtang hal ini? Kenapa gue gak tau kalo abang gue pacaran sama bang Aron yg gue udah terlanjur suka dia banget...ya Tuhan, kenapa ini terjadi sama gue sih? " kata Minhyun dalam hati sambil sesekali menghapus air matanya._

.

.

.

Pagi hari, saat Minhyun akan berangkat ke sekolah dan Baekhyun akan berangkat ke kampus...

"mamah, adek berangkat dulu yaaa..." kata Minhyun sambil mencium tangan mamahnya.

"lho, lo gak bareng gue, dek?" tanya Baekhyun.

"gak, gue mau berangkat sendiri aja..." jawab Minhyun dengan nada sedikit sewot.

"yaudah, ati-ati ya dek... gak cium tangan gue, lo? "

"idiihhh najis,, ogah ah bang ! " kata Minhyun lalu segera pergi berangkat.

"_ada apa sama Minhyun, yaa? Kok tumben dia gak mau barang sama gue? Kok tumben juga dia jadi dingin gini? " TANYA Baekhyun dalam hati yg melihat perubahan sikap adeknya itu._

_._

_._

_._

Di kelas, always and always like usually... trio powerpuffgirl ngerumpi lagi, tapi kali ini mereka melihat perubahan sikap Minhyun yg biasanya cerewet banget tiba-tiba jadi pendiem banget.

"nyun, kenapa lo? Kethambet thetan apa kok lo diem mulu dari tadi?" tanya Sehun

"iya nih, gak asik lah kalo lo diem gini, nyun..." sahut Ren.

"gue gapapa kok, " kata Minhyun

"duh bohong banget thi lo? Kalo ada apa-apa tuh cerita dong... that what friend are for" kata Sehun.

Minhyun diem aja...

"nyun..." Ren manggil Minhyun lagi.

"apa?"

"lo masih nganggep kita teman gak sih? Kalo ada apa-apa tuh cerita dong sama kita... " kata Ren.

" iya nyun, kita berdua tuh manuthia ! tapi kalo lo kayak gini, kita beratha kayak bukan manuthia.." kata Sehun.

"maksud lo apa sih hun?" tanya Minhyun sambil sedikit nyengir karena denger Sehun ngomong gak jelas gitu :3

"ehm gatau juga thi gue tadi ngomong apaan..." jawab Sehun dengan polosnya.

"aaahhhh kebiasaan banget sih lo hun ! udah cadel, pikun pula.. punya otak gak sih lo? " Ren murka.

"Ren, kok jahat banget thi thama thehun? Thalah thehun apa? Thehun kan gak pernah katain Ren kayak gitu..." kata Sehun sambil cemberut.

"udah ah, pusing gua ! back to the topic,, yakin nih lo gak mau cerita sama kita?" tanya Ren pada Minhyun.

"iya iya, nanti gue bakal cerita pas pulang sekolah.. gue lagi bad mood sekarang ! " jawab Minhyun.

.

.

.

Sepulang bubaran murid sekolah, trio powerpuffgirl pun masih nongkrong di kantinnya bang Xiumin... ya, biasa lah itu kan tempat favorit mereka buat nongkrong sekalian nyamil bakpao and susu coklat.

"jadi, lo mau cerita apa nyun?" tanya Ren.

"eh tunggu, gue mau pethen bakpao dulu dong.. laper banget thih gue.. " kata Sehun lalu nyamperin bang Xiumin buat mesen.

"ehmm, gini Ren... sebenernya.."

"EEHHHH THTOP ! JANGAN CERITA DULU, THEHUN MATHIH METHEN NIH !"

"yaudah tunggu si bihun aja dulu.. " kata Minhyun.

"WOOOYYY BIHUN BURUAN DOOONGGG !" Ren murka dan akhirnya Sehun pun segera kembali.

"udah nih, lanjut gih nyuuunnn" kata Sehun.

"emm gini sebenernya gue lagi patah hati guys :3 " kata Minhyun.

"whaattt? Patah hati? Ama sapa? " tanya Ren.

"sama abang gue,,, dan..."

"dan thiapa nyun?" sahut Sehun.

"dan abangnya Ren..." kata Minhyun lalu menundukkan muka.

"WHAT? SAMA ABANG GUE? LO SUKA SAMA ABANG GUE? " Ren gabisa woles :p

"iya Ren, udah setahun ini gue suka sama abang lo...tapi gue gak berani bilang sama siapa2.."

"teruth apa hubungannya abangnya Ren thama abang lo? " tanya Sehun.

"ya pacarnya abang Aron itu... abang gue ! " kata Minhyun sambil mulai menitikkan air mata.

"nyuuun... sabar ya? coba lo ngomong ke gue dari dulu.. gue pasti bakal bantu buat deketin lo sama abang gue..." kata Ren lalu menghapus air mata di kelopak mata Minhyun.

"iya, Ren... gapapa kok... " kata Minhyun sambil berusaha buat senyum.

"EEHHHH INI BOCAH MAKAN MULU DARITADI,, FAK BANGET SIH LO HUN GAK PEDULI AMAT SAMA TEMENNYA !" Kata Ren sambil ngejitak kepalanya Sehun.

"THAKIT TAUK REN, JITAK2 KEPALA THEHUN THEENAKNYA !" Sehun murka karena dijitak Ren.

"hahaha,,,,," si Minhyun ketawa ngakak.

"eh akhirnya thi Minyun ketawa juga... indahnya dunia ! " kata Sehun.

"hehehe akhirnya beban di dalam hati gue keluar juga.. rasanya plong banget ! makasih ya guys... " kata Minhyun.

"iya Minyuunnn,, gue sayang lo banget..." kata Ren sambil meluk Minhyun.

"kalian gak thayang thama gue nih?" tanya Sehun.

"ya sayang dong sama bihun... sini kita berpelukan bertiga ! " kata Minhyun.

Satu masalah Minhyun sudah teratasi, rasanya sedikit lega... tapi Minhyun masih berpikir bagaimana cara menghadapi abangnya nanti sepulangnya dia ke rumah..

"_Tuhan.. telah KAU kirimkan sahabat-sahabat yg baik untukku... beruntung sekali aku memiliki mereka... my trio powerpuffgirl, saranghanda ! " kata Minhyun dalam hati sambil masih memeluk dua sahabatnya itu._


	5. Move on

"dek..." sapa Baekhyun pada Minhyun saat Minhyun baru pulang sekolah.

"apa? "

"lo gapapa, dek? Lo marah sama gue?" tanya Baekhyun

Minhyun gak menjawab, dia malah meniggalkan Baekhyun dan segera pergi ke kamarnya..

"_tuh kan... si Minhyun pasti marah sama gue ! gue harus tahu apa penyebabnya ! "_

.

.

.

Minhyun sedang ada di kamarnya, saat mamahnya ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan anak bungsunya itu.

"dek..." mamahnya menepuk pundak Minhyun.

"iya mah.. ada apa?"

"kamu ada apa sama abang? Kalian bertengkar?"

"gak kok mah..."

"tapi kenapa adek kelihatannya agak sinis sama abang gitu?"

"itu... karena abang Aron, mah..."

"hah? Aron?"

"iya mah, abang Aron kan pacarnya abang Baekhyun..."

"iya mamah tau, terus kenapa?"

"yaa... itu karena... adek suka sama bang Aron mah..." kata Minhyun lalu menunduk.

Mamah Minhyun pun akhirnya memeluk anaknya itu erat sambil mencium keningnya..

"dek, sebaiknya bilang deh sama abang... biar gak diem-dieman kayak gini, ya?"

"iya mah, nanti adek bilang kalo perasaan adek udah baikan..."

"yaudah, ayo makan siang gih.."

"nanti aja mah, "

"yaudah mamah ke dapur dulu ya.." kata Mamahnya lalu pergi keluar dari kamar Minhyun.

.

.

.

"_Neowa hamkkae haetdeon maneun shigandeuli__... __Moreugo jinaen haengbokhaetdeon soongandeuli  
Ejekkeot naega geoleowatdeon gileul__.. __Oolmyeo waeropgae honjaseo geotdeon gileul  
Neon modu dallajigae mandeun geoya__..." _(backsong: SHINee – the reason)

"gue udah nebak lo pasti ada disini kalo lo lagi sedih..." kata Baekhyun saat lihat adeknya ada di balkon.

"ngapain lo kesini? Pergi lo bang..."

"gue udah tau semuanya, tadi mamah cerita semuanya..."

"terus lo mau apa?"

"dek, dengerin gue... jangan sampek masalah gini bisa merusak persaudaraan kita, gue bakal lakuin sesuatu demi kebahagiaan lo..." kata Baekhyun.

"maksud lo apa bang?"

"gue bakal comblangin lo sama Aron, dek... pasti ! "

"hah? Pacar macam apa lo yg mau comblangin pacarnya buat adeknya..."

"ya macam gue gini lah dek, haha.. bagi gue, pacar itu gak penting... yg penting tuh kebahagiaan lo ! " kata Baekhyun lalu memeluk adeknya itu.

"makasih ya bang, dan maaf kalo kemarin sempet marah sama lo..." kata Minhyun sambil senyum ke abangnya.

"iya dek,, gapapa kok... oh ya, besok gue mau gowes sama Aron, lo harus ikut ! " kata Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok...

"Ren? Lo ngapain disini? " tanya Minhyun saat membuka pintu.

"lo ngapain nyun? Sibuk gak? Hayuk ikut gue deh..."

"kemana?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Ren menarik tangan Minhyun menuju ke mobilnya dan segera mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

"lo mau culik kemana nih gue? " tanya Minhyun sambil terus mengomel sepanjang jalan di mobil Ren.

"haha gue pengen seneng-seneng sama lo, have fun gitu.. eh tapi kita jemput si bihun dulu yak..."

Sepanjang jalan mereka terus ngobrol, sampai akhirnya Ren menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan saat melihat Sehun.

"duk kalian lama thekali thih? Thehun cepek nih tunggu dipinggir jalan.."

"ah banyak bacot, cepet masuk lo !" bentar Ren sambil melotot ke arah Sehun.

"iya deh thehun mathuk, gak uthah melotot gitu dong Ren, bikin tehehun takut nih.." kata Sehun sambil membuka pintu belakang mobil Ren.

"sebenernya lo mau bawa kita kemana sih Ren? " Minhyun tanya lagi.

"hehehe gue sebenernya mau ngajak kalian ke pantai, disana udah ada JR sama bang Aron sama temen-temennya yg nunggu kita..."

"GILA LO REN ! LO KAN TAU GUE HABIS BROKEN HEART SAMA ABANG LO, NGAPA LO AJAK GUE KETEMU DIA? "

"haha gue bukannya mau ketemuin lo sama abang gue, nyun... pengen ngenalin lo sama temannya abang gue yg namanya Kris, ganteng tuh orang ! "

"eh Ren, kenapa gak bilang daritadi kalo kita mau ke pantai thih, tau gitu gue bawa bekal makanan ! " omel Sehun sambil cemberut unyu :3

"ah makanan mulu yg ada di otak lo, bihun ! tenang aja, gue bawa bibimbab bikinan gue kok..." jawab Ren.

.

.

.

"ADEEEEKKKKKKK ! " teriak Aron saat melihat adenya berjalan menghampirinya.

"ABAAANNNGGGGG ! " teriak Ren sambil lari ke arah abangnya, terus dia cium pipi abangnya.

Seketika semua mahluk yg berada disitu langsung bengong begitu melihat Ren nyium pipi abangnya, sampek Minhyun dan cengo gitu :3

"oh ya Ren, nih temen abang yg namanya Kris itu..." kata Aron.

"hy Ren, gue Kris.. eh lo unyu banget sih..." kata Kris.

"EHEEEMMMMM..."

"lo nape JR? " tanya Kris.

"jangan deket-deket Ren, bang Kris ! dia pacar gue ! " kata JR.

"haha oh gitu,, eh terus yg tinggi itu namanya siapa?" tanya Kris.

"eh gue? Gue thehun, dan gue udah punya pacar juga namanya Luhan ! " tegas Sehun.

"eh lo cadel ya?"

"iya, mathalah buat lo?" jawab Sehun sambil natap sinis ke Kris :3

"eh terus lo namanya siapa?" tanya Kris ke Minhyun.

"gue Minhyun, sexy free and single alias kagak punya pacar kok ! " kata Minhyun.

"dia adeknya Baekhyun, Kris..." tegas Aron.

"oohh calon adek ipar lo, yaa.. haha" kata Kris.

.

.

.

Hari itu mereka semua pada berkemah di pinggir pantai, Luhan dan Baekhyun pun nyusul kesana juga akhirnya menemani pacar-pacar mereka. Dan saat acara api unggun di malam itu, Minhyun memutuskan untuk tidak bergabung karena dia takut sedih lagi kalau lihat abangnya sama Aron.

"lho, kok lo disini sih? Kenapa gak gabung sama anak-anak? " tanya Kris saat dia memergoki Minhyun duduk di pinggir pantai sendirian.

"gak apa-apa kok, bang Kris.."

"boleh gue duduk sini? " tanya Kris.

"boleh bang, duduk aja..."

"eh, lo habis nangis ya? " tanya Kris sambil mengusap air mata Minhyun.

"aahhh gue udah gak kuat lagi mendem ini semua, boleh gue cerita? "

"boleh, cerita aja ! " kata Kris.

"mmm sebenernya gue pernah suka sama bang Aron, sebelum gue tau kalo dia itu pacarnya abang gue,, gue udah suka dia banget.. dan kemarin abang gue bilang kalo dia mau comblangin gue sama bang Aron, gue salah ya?"

"sebenernya gak sih, lo gak salah kok.. lo berhak mencintai dan dicintai, tapi cinta lo bakal jadi salah kalo lo ngerebut itu dari orang lain... harusnya lo jangan mau kalo abang lo mau comblangin lo, sumpah lo berasa jadi orang jahat !" kata Kris.

"lo bener banget,, gue harus bilang ini ke abang gue... gue harus merelakan mereka..."

"kata orang, kalau lo pengen mengobati luka, lo harus menemukan cinta yg baru ! " kata Kris.

"haha bener juga, tapi mana ada sih orang yg mau jadi pacar gue? "

"mmm, lo punya pacar sekarang..."

"hah? Siapa? "

"mmmm, gue ! "

"hah? Lo mau jadi pacar gue? Ah bang Kris seriusan ah, jangan bercanda gini ! " kata Minhyun.

"gue serius..." kata Kris sambil pasang poker face.

"mmmm, gue bingung bang... kita kan baru kenal, gak secepat itu gue bilang cinta ke orang lain.." kata Minhyun.

"gue bakal nunggu sampek lo siap,, dan sambil menunggu sampai saat itu datang, gue bakal membuktikan sama lo ! " kata Kris sambil tersenyum.

"_ya Tuhan, kenapa hatiku jadi gak karuan saat melihat Kris tersenyum? Kalau memang dia jodoh gue... GUE MAU BANGET, TUHAN ! " teriak Minhyun dalam hati sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas gitu._

"hyun, lo gapapa? Kok senyum-senyum sendiri? " kata Kris sambil mengguncang tubuh Minhyun.

"eh gapapa, bang... yok balik ke anak-anak ! " kata Minhyun sambil menarik tangan Kris.

.

.

.

"eh darimana lo? Sama Kris juga? " tanya Ren.

"ah, mau tau aja... udah sono urusin JR aja lo..." jawab Minhyun.

Minhyun pun menghampiri Baekhyun yg duduk di sebelah Aron...

"bang, lo gak perlu berkorban dengan cara nyomblangin gue sama bang Aron... gue rela lo pacaran sama dia, gue sudah menemukan seseorang yg bakal bantu gue move on..." bisik Minhyun di telinga Baekhyun.

"makasih ya dek, eh btw siapa nih yg lo maksud?" tanya Baekhyun kepo :3

Minhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum manis sambil memandang wajah seseorang yg tampan bernama Kris Wu itu...


	6. happy 100 days JREN

Siang hari, saat Ren pulang sekolah dan sedang menunggu JR untuk menjemputnya di depan gerbang sekolah bersama Minhyun yg juga sedang menunggu seseorang.

"lo nunggu sapa, nyun? " tanya Ren.

"mmmm, gue nunggu bang Kris..."

"ciiieeee,,, jadian lo sama dia? "

"belum ren, gue masih temenan kali..."

"haha, awas lo jadian... lo harus traktir kita plus lo harus beliin gue headphone unyuu "

"idih, enak banget lo? "

Tiba-tiba seorang pria turun dari motornya dan segera menghampiri Minhyun sambil membawa helm..

"hei Ren,, hei hyun..." sapa Kris.

"oh hai bang Kris, mau jemput Minhyun lo?"

"iyalah Ren, lo pasti lagi nunggu JR? "

"iya.. yaudah pulang gih bang.. Minhyun kepanansan tuh..." kata Ren.

"yaudah deh, kita pulang duluan yaa..." kata Kris

"dadah Ren..." kata Minhyun sambil dadah-dadah ala miss universe :3

.

.

.

"eh lo yg namanya Ren, ya?" tanya dua orang pria bermasker.

"iya, lo siapa?"

"gue followers..." kata seorang dari mereka yg diketahui bernama Chanyeol :3

"yaelah,,, ngiklan lo? " kata Ren.

"kita mau culik lo,,, boleh kan? " tanya seorang bernama D.O

"gile lo,, mau nyulik pake bilang-bilang.. dasar sarap ! " kata Ren.

"yaudah pokoknya lo harus ikut gue ! HARUS ! " teriak Chanyeol.

Akhirnya mereka berdua membawa Ren yg sudah ditutup matanya dengan kain ke dalam mobil, dan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

"yeoboseyo..." kata Chanyeol saat mengangkat telpon.

"yeoboseyo, yeollie ... ! kau sudah bawa Ren ke tempat yg dituju? "

"oh tenang saja, bro... aku sudah bawa dia kesitu ! kita tunggu sampai nanti jam 8 malam, kan?"

"iya dong, eh untuk lebih meyakinkan rencana kita... lo harus nyuruh dia buat telpon bang Aron, okey?"

"okelah JR ! " kata Chanyeol lalu menutup telpon.

#FLASHBACK

"2 hari lagi adalah hari ke 100 setelah gue jadian sama Ren... gue pengen bikin sesuatu yg spesial buat dia ! " kata JR pas lagi nongkrong sama ganknya.

"yaudah, gimana kalo kita pura-pura culik aja dia... sambil lo nyiapin kejutannya, biar gue sama D.O yg nyekap si Ren..." kata Chanyeol.

"lho kok gue diikutin sih :3 " si D.O gondok.

"bantu-bantu gue lah, gamau lo? " kata JR sambi melototin D.O

"EEEHHHHHH tapi adek gue jangan di apa-apain lho, kalo ada apa-apa pokoknya gue nyalahin JR ! " celetuk Aron.

"iya bang, tenang aja..." kata JR.

#FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

"sebenernya kalian ngapain sih nyulik gue?" tanya Ren.

"ya gapapa, pengen aja ! " jawab D.O

"sekarang lo telpon keluarga lo ! " kata Chanyeol.

"gue gak punya pulsaaaaa..." kata Ren.

"lho telponnya pake pulsa gue kok..." kata Chanyeol.

"oh yaudah..."

Ren pun mengmbil HP Chanyeol dan segera menelpon abangnya...

"halo,, abang..."

"Ren? Lo kok telpon dari nomornya Chanyeol sih?"

"hah? Chanyeol siapa bang?"

"_oopppsss, mampus gue keceplosan ! kalau rencananya gagal, gue bisa dihajar berjama'ah nih !" kata Aron dalam hati._

"bang... kok diem?"

"ah gapapa dek, lo mau ngomong apa?"

"gue disekap bang, entah salah gue apa ! "

"mereka jahatin lo, dek? "

"gak kok bang..."

_Tut.. tut.. tut... pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan..._

"anjiiiirrr..." teriak Ren.

" kenapa?" tanya D.O

"pulsanya habis ! " kata Ren sambil ngelempar Iphone punya Chanyeol.

"woooyyy, Iphone gue ! " teriak Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"yeoboseyo..." kata D.O saat mengangkat telpon dari JR.

"yeoboseyo,,, Ren masih disana?" tanya JR.

"pastilah... dia disini kok, kenapa?"

"gue udah selesai nyiapin kejutannya, lo harus bawa dia ke Seoul tower sekarang ! "

"oke, gue bilang ke yeollie sekarang..." kata D.O

.

.

.

"kalian mau bawa gue kemana lagi sih? " tanya Ren yg matanya sedang ditutup lagi, saat ini dia berada di dalam mobil karena Chanyeol dan D.O akan membawanya ke Seoul tower.

"udah deh, lo diem aja Ren... ntar juga lo tau sendiri ! " kata Chanyeol.

"sebenernya kalian siapa sih? "

"udah lo gak usah banyak tanya deh,,, " kata D.O

"huuuffftttt..." Ren menghela nafas.

.

.

.

"gimana? Semuanya udah siap?" tanya JR

"bunganya siap ! " teriak Kris dan Minhyun.

"meja makan buat candlelight dinner juga siap ! " teriak Aron dan Baekhyun.

"bannernya juga udah siap ! " teriak Luhan dan Sehun.

"oke-oke, good job guys... bentar lagi Ren dateng sama D.O and Chanyeol, so kita harus siap2 ! " kata JR.

.

.

.

"oke, kita udah sampek... tapi gue gak akan buka mata lo sebelum bos gue nyuruh itu ! " kata Chanyeol.

"siapa sih bos kalian? Awas aja kalo gue kenal ! " ancam Ren.

"lo mau ngancam gue? Gue bosnya mereka ! " teriak JR yg tiba-tiba datang.

"tunggu... gue sepertinya kenal suara lo ! " kata Ren.

"oh ya? yakin? "

Ren berhenti bicara, karena memang sesungguhnya dia mulai lelah.. kini dia pasrah akan apapun yg mereka lakukan padanya..

"guys,,, it's time ! " kata JR.

D.O pun akhirnya membuka penutup mata Ren, dan dia kaget karena di depannya berdiri seorang pria yg sangat dikenalnya.

"JR? Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Ren.

"Sehun... it's time..." kata JR.

Sehun melepaskan ikatan tali banner dan akhirnya muncullah banner besar di belakang JR yg bertuliskan "100 DAYS WITH REN, JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO BABY"

"hah? JR, sebenarnya apa yg terjadi? Tanya Ren sambil masih sedikit cengo.

"kau lupa yaa? Hari ini adalah hari ke 100 setelah kita pacaran.." jawab JR.

"hah? Sudah 100 hari? Cepatnya..." kata Ren lalu berlari memeluk JR.

"iya, baby.. kau tak apa? Apa Chanyeol dan Dio menyakitimu? " tanya JR.

"ani,,, tapi bisakah kau cari orang yg lebih pintar lagi untuk menyamar? Karena mereka bodoh ! " kata Ren lalu tertawa.

"oh ya, aku punya kejutan lagi untukmu... bolehkah tutup mata sekali lagi? " tanya JR.

Ren tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk da segera menutup matanya. Lalu JR menggandengnya menuju tempat yg sudah dipersiapkan Aron dan Baekhyun untuk candlelight dinner.

"kau boleh buka mata sekarang, baby..." kata JR.

"ya tuhan, it's amazing... terima kasih kau sudah membawaku ke tempat yg indah seperti ini.." kata Ren lalu mengecup pipi JR.

"oh ya, ini untukmu..." kata JR sambil memberikan buket bunga berjumlah 100 tangkai yg sudah dirangkai seperti bentuk love.

"aahhhh, ini indah sekali... terima kasih baby..." kata Ren.

"apa? Kau memanggilku baby juga sekarang? "

"ne,, sekarang aku sudah menyadari bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku dan mulai sekarang aku akan melakukan hal yg sama denganmu... " kata Ren.

"ya sudah, kajja kita makan... kau pasti lapar setelah disekap oleh Chanyeol dan D.O kan? " kata JR.

.

.

.

Malam itu mereka dinner di atas Seoul Tower yg memang sudah di sewa dan di desain sedemikian rupa oleh JR dan kawan-kawannya. Hal ini dianggapnya sebagai pembuktian kecil atas cintanya kepada Ren yg sudah dipacarinya selama 100 hari itu.

Malam itu mereka bercerita banyak hal, tertawa bersama, dan juga tak lupa Ren bercerita tentang penyekapannya tadi siang.

"oh ya, baby..." kata JR.

"ne, kenapa baby? " tanya Ren.

"aku punya kejutan satu lagi..."

"mwo? Apa lagi kali ini? " tanya Ren penasaran.

"guys,,, sudah waktunya kalian keluar..." kata JR.

Lalu keluarlah Aron, Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun, Minhyun, Kris, dan tak lupa para penculik Ren yaitu Chanyeol dan D.O ...

"aahhhh, kalian disini? " Ren terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka.

"ya tentu thaja kita dithini untuk Ren, dong.. kita juga yg bantuin JR gitu lhooo" kata Sehun

"wah, baik sekali... dan terima kasih kejutannya indah sekali, guys.. " kata Ren.

"ya, sama-sama dek " kata bang Aron.

"aku cinta kalian semuaa..." teriak Ren.

"eh baby, kau hanya boleh mencintaiku ! " kata JR sambil cemberut.

Ren pun menghampiri JR dan segera memeluk pria itu, lalu dia membisikkan kata-kata di telinganya...

"i love you, baby-yaaa..."


	7. akhirnya jadian juga

_Kriiingggg... kringggg..._

Blackberry milik Minhyun berbunyi terus daritadi, dan dilihatnya.. Kris yg menelponnya..

"yeoboseyo..." angkatnya.

"ahh, akhirnya kau angkat juga, apa sedang sibuk? " tanya Kris.

"ani, sedang istirahat setelah pelajaran olahraga tadi.. waeyo?"

"ani,, aku hanya... errr... merindukan berbicara denganmu.."

"haha aku lupa, sudah beberapa hari ini kita kan tidak bertemu.."

"ne,, aku merindukanmu... bisakah bertemu? sebentar saja asal aku bisa melihatmu..." kata Kris.

"nanti sore aku akan ke rumahmu, boleh? " tanya Minhyun.

"ahh tentu saja boleh.. aku sangat senang sekali jika kau mau berkunjung ke rumahku..." kata Kris dengan nada excited.

"baiklah,, sampai jumpa nanti..."

"mmm, Minhyun..."

"ne, ada apa lagi?"

"mmmm,, saranghae..." kata Kris lalu menutup telponnya.

.

.

.

"YESSSS... " teriak Kris setelah menutup telponnya, yg tanpa ia sadari seluruh mata mahasiswa plus dosen killer bernama Suho menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kris,,, apa-apaan sih lo? Cakap-cakep sakit lo ya? " celetuk seorang mahasiswi bernama Hyorin.

"hehe.. maafin Kris yaa..." kata Kris dengan muka watados :3

"ah, sarap lo broo..." bisik Baekhyun yg hari itu duduk disebelahnya.

"hehe, gue lagi seneng..." kata Kris.

"wah kenapa nih? " tanya Baekhyun kepo.

"nanti sore adek lo mau main ke rumah gue... berita bagus kan? " kata Kris.

"what? Adek gue main ke rumah lo? "

"yoi, brooo..."

"haha kayaknya adek gue udah mulai suka sama lo ya? lo harus jaga dia lho ya..." kata Baekhyun

"haha pasti dong, kakak ipar..." kata Kris sambil ngegoda Baekhyun.

"KRIS... BAEKHYUN ! SAYA MINTA ANDA KELUAR SEKARANG KARENA ANDA MENGGANGGU KENYAMANAN DI KELAS SAYA ! " pak Suho murka.

"ba..baaiiikkk pak..." kata Baekhyun dan Kris, lalu mereka keluar kelas.

.

.

.

"ah, gara-gara lo deh Kris, kita jadi diusir dari kelasnya pak Suho nih..." kata Baekhyun

"haha, maap deh... soalnya gue seneng banget..." kata Kris.

"hah, alesan aja.. pokoknya gue mau lo traktir gue makan baksonya bang Chen ! "

"iyadeh iya... karena gue lagi baik juga, ayok deh cabut ke baksonya bang Chen.." kata Kris lalu menarik Baekhyun menuju kantin.

Sesampainya di bakso bang Chen...

"mmm Baekhyun, boleh gue tanya? " tanya Kris yg mengajak Baekhyun ngobrol sambil menunggu bakso pesanannya diantar.

"apa?"

"apa sih kesenengan adek lo? Biar gue makin disukai adek lo gitu..." si Kris modus :3

"mmmm adek gue itu seneng sama sesuatu yg berhubungan sama strawberry gitu deh Kris..."

"ooh gitu yaa... okedeh nanti gue hunting deh.." kata Kris

"dan dia suka banget sama coklat Kris,,,, "

"waaww, kok sama kayak gue? Jodoh kali ya? " kata Kris ngarep :3

"terserah lo deh ! " kata Baekhyun sambil nyeruput es teh manisnya.

.

.

.

" mmm, Ren.. hun.. ntar sore ada acara gak? " tanya Minhyun.

"gue sih ada, nyun... emang kenapa? "

"gue free kok, lo mau ajak thehun pergi ya? hayuukkk" kata Sehun semangat 45.

"mm, gue mau ajak lo ke rumah bang Kris... " kata Minhyun.

"ah, gile lo nyun.. mau ke rumah sang gebetan aja pake ngajak-ngajak kita.."

"wah iya juga thih.. awath aja kalo nanti jadiin thehun kambing congek ! " ancam Sehun.

"haha ya gak mungkin lah Sehun sayang..."

"huh gombal ! " kata Sehun

"mmmm nanti gue jemput lo jam 4 sore yaa... " kata Minhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Ren.

.

.

.

#di mall

"duh strawberry... gue harus beli apaan nih ya? mana si Baekhyun kagak mau ikut gue... puyeng dah... ! " kata Kris.

Saat ini Kris sedang berada di mall untuk mencari sesuatu yg akan dia berikan pada Minhyun, yaa... sesuatu itu harus berbentuk ataupun berbau strawberry agar Minhyun terkesan padanya.

Akhirnya Kris berhenti di salah satu toko parfum dan membeli sebuah parfum dengan aroma strawberry. Lalu dia pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan untuk dia masak nanti sore saat Minhyun berkunjung ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Sehun... ppali ! " kata Minhyun saat menjemput Sehun di pinggir jalan.

"iya Minyun... thabar dong... ! "

Minhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju rumah Kris yg sebenarnya tidak seberapa jauh..

_Tok tok tok..._

Sehun segera mengetuk pintu rumah Kris, sedangkan Minhyun bersembunyi di belakang badannya yg tinggi menjulang.

"oh, hai Sehun..."

"hai bang Krith... nyun keluar lo..." kata Sehun sambil nyuruh minhyun keluar dari balik tubuhnya.

"lho kenapa sembunyi, hyun?" tanya Kris.

"hehehe gapapa kok, bang..." jawab Minhyun.

"yaudah hayuk masuk..." kata Kris mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Mereka pun memasuki rumah Kris, rumah minimalis yg mayoritas catnya berwarna putih dan banyak barang antik di rumahnya.

"rumah yg bagus..." puji Minhyun.

"eh makasih, yaudah kalian duduk aja dulu... gue ambilin minum dulu..." kata Kris lalu segera pergi ke dapur.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Kris kembali ke ruang tamu sambil membawa beberapa makanan dan minuman beraroma strawberry untuk Minhyun dan Sehun.

"waaww... ini semua lo yg bikin bang? " tanya Minhyun.

"haha, iya.. kenapa? Gak enak ya?"

"enak thekali kok bang, kapan-kapan ajarin thehun bikin beginian ya? thehun mau bikin buat baby Luhan..." celetuk Sehun.

"beginian apaan, hun? " tanya Kris kurang jelas

"ya ini, puding, cake, thama milkthake.." kata Sehun.

"hah? Apaan tuh yg terakhir?" Kris bingung sama ucapan Sehun.

"maksudnya, milkshake bang..." tegas Minhyun.

"ooh gitu... gue gak mudeng :3 " kata Kris jujur.

.

.

.

"yaah nyun gue haruth pulang kayaknya, Luhan mau jemput kethini.. dia mau ajakin gue beli thethuathu buat mamahnya.." kata Sehun.

"oh yaudah, pamit gih sama bang Kris.."

"iya, bang Krith thehun pulang dulu yaa..." kata Sehun lalu pergi.

"iya, ati-ati hun..." kata Kris.

"_YESSSS ! akhirnya gue berduaan juga deh sama Minhyun... akhirnya bihun pulang juga ! " Kris kegirangan dalam hatinya._

"oh ya, gue punya sesuatu buat lo..." kata Kris sambil memberikan kotak.

"apaan nih bang?" tanya Minhyun.

"buka aja..."

"waaw, parfum?mmmmm, wanginya strawberry" kata Minhyun setelah dia membuka kotak itu.

"lo suka? "

"iya, makasih ya bang..."

Kris akhirnya pindah duduk lebih dekat lagi dengan Minhyun, lalu pria tampan itu memegang tangan Minhyun lalu memulai berbicara serius padanya...

"hyun..."

"ya, kenapa? "

"jadi, gimana kita?"

"apanya? "

"hubungannya... i mean how about our relationship? "

"mmm, abang serius mau jadi pacar aku? "

"iya hyun... sejak sebulan lalu pertama kali kita ketemu, sampek sekarang perasaan abang gak berubah... abang masih suka kamu..."

"mmm, yaudah..."

"yaudah apanya? Kamu jangan bikin abang penasaran dong ! " kata Kris

"yaudah, kita pacaran aja bang ! " kata Minhyun lalu tersenyum ke arah Kris.

"kamu serius? "

"seriusan dong bang..."

"ahhhh,,, yesss ! makasih ya hyun..." kata Kris yg saking senangnya sampai menggendong Minhyun ala bridal style.

"eehhh bang, turunin gue ! " Minhyun ketakutan.

"haha maap deh, abang terlalu seneng ! " kata Kris lalu menurunkan Minhyun.

"yaudah, aku pulang dulu yaa bang...ini udah malem" kata Minhyun.

"yaahh, kok pulang sih? " tanya Kris.

Minhyun tidak menjawab, dan segera memeluk pria yg kini telah resmi menjadi pacarnya itu. Lalu dia membisikkan sesuatu...

"aku sayang kau, bang... jangan pernah bikin aku kecewa yaa..."

"i will, hyun... i promise..." bisik Kris balik di telinga Minhyun.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah...

"cieee,,, ada neweds nih... cuit cuit... " goda Ren saat Minhyun baru memasuki pintu.

"ih apaan sih? " Minhyun tersipu malu.

"eh emang ada apaan Ren? " si Sehun kepo juga.

"kata baby JR gue, kemarin bang Kris nembak si nyun terus diterima deh..." kata Ren.

"ahhh, ngerti gitu kemarin gue gak pulang... biar bisa jadi thakthi..." kata Sehun kecewa.

"ahh, kalo ada lo sih si Kris gak bakal nembak gue ! ada bedebah sih ! " kata Minhyun.

"ah jahat ! " kata Sehun gondok.

"haha, pokoknya sekarang lo harus traktir kita ! plus headphone unyu buat gue ! " Ren maksa.

"haah,, ogah ah..."

"HARUS ! ato gue do'ain lo galau lagi ! " ancam Ren.

"ih Ren lo judeth banget thih..." komen Sehun.

"iya nih, jahat lo Ren.. yaudah gue traktir deh..." Minhyun pasrah.

"haha, gitu dong... gue seneng deh kalo kita bertiga udah menemukan seseorang yg mencintai kita..." kata Ren, lalu mereka bertiga berpelukan :3


	8. Baekhyun's accident

Pagi hari setelah mengantarkan adeknya ke sekolah, Baekhyun pun segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kampus. Tapi hari ini, perasaan tidak menentu ada di pikirannya.. entah kenapa dan ada apa dia bisa galau seperti itu :3

_Geurae wolf, naega wolf.. awuuuu, ah saranghaeyo ! nan neukdaego noe minyeo! _ ~~ ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi.

Dilihatnya, Aron yg menelponnya...

"yeoboseyo..." kata Aron.

"yeoboseyo..."

"kau dimana? Tidak masuk kuliah kah baby-yaaa?"

"aku masuk, baby-yaaa... tapi mungkin hanya masuk jam kedua saja..."

Tanpa sadar karena terlalu fokus pada telponnya, Baekhyun tidak melihat kalau ada sebuah truk besar di depannya... and actually, he get an accident :3

_Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttt... # suara mobil baekhyun yg berusaha mengerem agar tidak menabrak._

_Braaakkkkkkkk ! _

Mobil Baekhyun akhirnya menabrak truk itu walaupun dia sudah berusaha menghindarinya.

"BABY-YAAA... ! " teriak Aron panik dari ujung sana.

" tut.. tut.. tut..." sambungan ponsel Baekhyun terputus.

.

.

.

"Aron, lo kenapa? Kenapa teriak? " tanya Kris yg duduk di samping Aron.

"Baekhyun... feeling gue gak enak sama dia bro !"

"hah, emang kenapa tuh si bacon? "

"gue denger suara hantaman keras, terus telponnya terputus..."

"hah, kenapa bisa putus? Gak direstuin ya? " si Kris masih aja ngelawak :3

"gak lucu tauk,,, gue harus cari Baekhyun sekarang ! gue gabisa woles ! " kata Aron lalu pergi.

"yaudah, gue ikut deh... tapi naik mobil lo aja ya? sayang bensin cint..."

"serah lo deh Kris ! "

.

.

.

"udah ketemu belum lokasinya? " tanya Aron yg lg nunggu Kris browsing lokasinya Baekhyun

"iya bentaran, masih loading kalee..."

"iya, udah belum? "

"nih udah... dia ada di... lho ini kan jalanan mau ke pantai bro? Tapi kok dia stuck ya? " kata Kris sambil nunjukin Iphone nya ke Aron.

"yaudah kita cuss kesana aja ! " kata Aron panik banget.

.

.

.

"bro, itu ada apa rame-rame gitu? " kata Kris nunjuk kerumunan.

"yaudah kita turun... ! " kata Aron, perasaannya tidak karuan.

Disana banyak polisi, dan juga kerumunan warga yg mengerumuni tempat itu. Dan speechless buat Aron dan Kris, ada mobil yg tidak asing buat mereka dan keadaan mobilnya hancur total.

"BAEKHYUN ! " teriak Aron lalu menghalau kerumunan agar bisa melihat korban kecelakaan itu.

"maaf pak, anda tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan batas policeline ! " kata seorang polisi.

"tapi itu... yg disana... PACAR SAYA PAK ! " kata Aron sambil nangis bombay.

"iya pak, please ijinin kita lihat kondisinya..." kata Kris ikutan panik.

"kalau begitu, silahkan..." kata polisi lalu mengantar Aron dan Kris melihat kondisi Baekhyun.

Aron pun mengikuti polisi itu, dan dilihatnya seorang yg begitu dicintainya penuh darah di sekujur tubuhnya dan terkapar tak berdaya.

"BABY-YAAA... kau gapapa? " tanya Aron.

"bego lo ! lo gak lihat gue begini, lo harusnya bisa ngerti kalo gue kenapa-kenapa " kata Baekhyun dengan suara lemah.

"HUWAAAAA... BABY-YAAA..."

"udah jangan nangis, yg penting gue masih selamat..." kata Baekhyun.

"tapi ini salah gue, gue tadi nelpon lo... pasti lo gak konsen gara-gara angkat telpon gue ! " kata Aron sambil menciumi tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yg kondisinya sangat lemah pun, masih berusaha menenangkan Aron agar tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Dia mengelus pipi Aron, sebelum pingsan bertepatan dengan datangnya ambulance.

.

.

.

"nyun... lo kenapa muram gitu? Kenapa lo gak napsu makan? Lo sakit? " tanya Ren.

"gak sih, Ren... gue cuma ngerasa gak enak aja ! "

"haha tumben? Kenapa thih, mikirin bang Krith lo? " tanya Sehun.

"gak, gue gak Mikirin dia... gue lagi mikirin abang gue ! "

"haha? Ciyus? Seorang Minhyun mikirin Baekhyun? WOW IT'S MAGIC ! " si Ren alay :3

"udahlah, Ren.. jangan alay lo... ! " kata Minhyun

Di tengah keheningan (?) Minhyun, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dan dilihatnya, Kris yg menelpon..

"duh ini anak kenapa juga nelpon gue? Gue lagi unmood... " kata Minhyun ngedumel.

"udah deh, angkat aja.. thapa tau penting nyun..." kata Sehun.

Minhyun pun akhirnya mengangkat telpon dari Kris...

"yeoboseyo..." kata Minhyun.

"ya, halo baby... kau bisa pergi ke RS sekarang? "

"hah? Ngapain? Gue masih sekolah... "

"mmm,, abang lo..."

"HAH? ABANG GUE KENAPA?"

"mmm, abang lo kecelakaan... ini gue lagi otw kesana pake mobilnya Aron, si Aron naik ambulance..."

"lo seriusan nih? " Minhyun masih gak percaya.

"serius... "

"yaudah, bisa gak lo jemput gue di sekolah? Gue minta izin dulu ke guru BP gue..."

"okelah... gue jemput lo kesana.."

.

.

.

Minhyun menutup telponnya, lalu dia menangis sampai-sampai Ren dan Sehun heran :3

"huuuuuaaa... abang ! " teriaknya.

"kenape lo nyun? "tanya Ren.

"abang gue kecelakaan, Ren ! "

"hah? Ciyuth miapah lo nyun? " Sehun cengo.

"iya seriusan gue, gue harus ke RS sekarang ! Kris mau jemput gue..."

"yaudah gue temenin lo, ya? " kata Ren sambil menepuk pundak Sehun.

.

.

.

"ABAAAAAAAANGGGGGG ! " teriak Minhyun sambil nangis saat melihat abangnya sekarat dari luar ruang ICU.

"sabar hyun,,, " Ren berusaha menenagkan Minhyun.

"abang gue kenapa, bang? " tanya Minhyun ke Aron.

"abang lo koma, hyun... kita Cuma bisa do'ain dia sekarang ! " kata Aron sok tegar.

Minhyun pun masuk ruang ICU itu, dia pengen ngejagain abangnya yg lagi koma karena saat ini mamahnya masih dalam perjalanan dari dinas di luar kota.

"abang... bangun dong ! ini adek, bang... adek gamau lihat abang kayak gini... ya, meskipun kita tiap hari bertengkar tapi adek sayang banget sama abang... abang gamau lihat adek sedih kan? So, abang harus bangun dong, demi adek ! " kata Minhyun sambil memegangi tangan abangnya.

"mmmm, permisi... anda keluarga pasien Baekhyun? " tanya seorang dokter.

"iya, saya adeknya dok... " jawab Minhyun.

"keadaan pasien saat ini sudah stabil, tapi tulang kaki sebelah kanan ada yg patah... jadi mungkin sementara ini dia harus menggunakan kursi roda " kata dokter.

"mmm, begitu ya dok? Tapi abang saya bisa sembuh kan? "

"tentu saja... kita serahkan saja semua pada yg diatas"

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Baekhyun koma, dan dia sudah dipindahkan ke ruangan biasa. dia hanya sesekali menggerakkan tangannya tapi tak sekali pun dia membuka matanya. Selama itu pula, Aron selalu setia berada di sisinya untuk menemaninya. Sampai pada akhirnya...

"mmmmm,,, baby-yaa... " panggil Baekhyun dengan suara yg masih lemah, membangunkan Aron yg tertidur disampingnya.

"haaahh? BABY-YAAA... KAU SUDAH SADAR? " Aron excited melihat Baekhyun membuka matanya.

"iya, baby-yaa..." kata Baekhyun pelan.

"syukurlah kau bangun... kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu baby-yaa... aku takut kau pergi meninggalkanku, aku takut Tuhan memanggilmu..." kata Aron sambil memeluk Baekhyun di ranjangnya.

"aku sudah tidak apa-apa,,, hanya... awww..." tiba-tiba Baekhyun kesakitan.

"kau kenapa baby-yaa..."

"aish,, kakiku terasa sakit baby-yaa..."

"oh ya, aku lupa memberitahumu.. kakimu patah, baby-yaa... untuk sementara ini kau harus menggunakan kursi roda sambil menjalani therapy "

"oh begitu, tapi bisakah berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku baby-yaa... "

"tentu saja, aku janji padamu.. aku tidak perduli bagaimana kau, aku tetap mencintaimu saat senang maupun susah baby-yaa ! " katanya lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun, dan dilihatnya Baekhyun tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

"Ren, jangan dorong-dorong gue dong..."

"aduh nyun, gue juga pengen lihat abang gue kalee..."

"duh thempit, jangan dorong thehun juga dong Ren.. Minhyun..."

_Braaakkkkk... tiba-tiba pintu ruangan kamar Baekhyun terbuka otomatis karena tak kuat lagi menahan dorongan._

"oh hai, bang..." kata Minhyun yg terjatuh setelah pintunya terbuka.

"dek? Lo ngintipin gue sama Aron ya? " tanya Baekhyun.

"hehehe.." si Minhyun Cuma nyengir kuda :3

"lho ada Ren? Sehun? Berarti kita daritadi di intipin mereka bertiga, baby-yaa..." kata Aron.

"gak bertiga thih bang, ada bang Krith thama JR juga tuuh..." celetuk Sehun.

"hei,, Halo..." kata Kris sama JR sambil melambaikan tangan ke Baekhyun dan Aron.

"anjiiirrrr, sialan lo semua ! " Aron murka :3

"sabar, baby-yaa..." kata Baekhyun

"udah so sweet banget lo, bang... kapan nih lo ngelamar abang gue? " kata Minhyun sambil ketawa-ketawa.

"eh apa? Gue belum siap nih,,,, yaak baby-yaaa" katanya sambil melirik mesra Minhyun yg sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.


	9. BAKAL KAWIN

Setelah 3 minggu dirawat di rumah sakit, akhirnya Baekhyun diperbolehkan pulang karena keadaannya sudah benar-benar stabil. Aron, Minhyun, Ren, dan Kris yg menjemput kepulangnnya hari ini.

"aahh senang sekali bisa kembali ke rumah ini... " kata Baekhyun saat pertama kali memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"iya baby-yaa kau pasti saat merindukan rumah " kata Aron sambil mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun.

"hehehe tentu baby-yaa " jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Dan tiba-tiba seorang wanita membuka pintu rumah mereka dari dalam, dan segera berlari menghampiri Baekhyun. Itu adalah Sandara, ibu dari Minhyun dan Baekhyun.

"baekkie sayang, akhirnya kau pulang juga nak..." katanya sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

"iya mamah, abang sudah baikan kok... berkat do'a mamah juga" katanya.

"yasudah, ayo masuk... mamah sudah bikinin cake kesukaan abang... oh ya dek, tolong bawain tas abang dong..." kata Sandara ke Minhyun.

"iy a mamah, ini kan udah adek bawain :3 "

.

.

.

"mmm, nak Aron..." panggil Sandara saat Aron sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama Baekhyun.

"eh saya? Kenapa tante? "

"tante perhatikan selama Baekhyun sakit, kamu setia sekali menemani dia. Apakah nak Aron benar-benar serius sama Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun dan Aron sama-sama sweatdrop :3

"eeh emmm, saya kan gak main-main kalo pacaran... saya serius lah sama anak tante ! " katanya sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"ya bagus, malah memang seharusnya begitu... so, bagaimana rencana selanjutnya?" tanya Sandara lagi.

"ih si mamah apaan sih? " celetuk Baekhyun yg ketahuan blushing banget tuh mukanya.

"eeh, saya ya pengennya lanjut sama Baekkie... saya pengen ajak Baekkie ketemu mamah saya juga, tapi nunggu Baekkie sembuh dulu lah tan, sekarang kesehatannya yg paling penting buat saya..." kata Aron.

"_anak ini benar-benar serius sepertinya..."kata Sandara dalam hati._

"eh Aron, pinjem kunci mobil lo dong, ipad gue ketinggalan di mobil lo deh..." kata Kris tiba-tiba nongol di tengah obrolan serius mereka.

"eh, ini siapa baekkie? " tanya Sandara saat melihat Kris.

"ah, itu teh calon menantu mamah juga atuh... pacarnya adek, mah ! " kata Baekhyun.

"hah? Pacarnya adek? " Sandara speechless

"iya, mah.. dia temennya abang sama Aron di kampus..."

"iya tan, biarpun kelihatannya begitu.. tapi dia baik kok, dan sayang banget sama Minhyun." Tambah Aron.

"eh tapi kok adek gak ngenalin ke mamah ya? "

"ah mungkin masih malu kali mah... baru jadian soalnya..." kata Baekkie.

"oh gitu yaa... yaudah, kalian ngobrol aja dulu.. mamah mau ke kamar sebentar ! " kata Sandara lalu pergi ke kamar.

.

.

.

#SKIP TIME

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu, keadaan Baekhyun memang sudah lebih baik lagi. Dan Aron masih setia menemaninya, mengajaknya jalan-jalan, bahkan mengantarnya check up. Dia setia mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun kemanapun, bahkan rela membolos kuliah demi bisa menemani Baekhyun.

Sore ini Aron akan mengajak Baekhyun berjalan-jalan di taman pinggir danau, dia menjemput Baekhyun di rumahnya...

"tan, kami pergi dulu yaa... " kata Aron berpamitan pada Sandara.

"iya mamah, kita pergi yaa..." kata Baekhyun juga.

"iya nak, hati-hati yaaa..." kata Sandara sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

Di taman, Aron mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun dengan pelan agar kekasihnya itu bisa menikmati suasana taman sore itu.

"pemandangannya indah sekali ya, baby-yaa... " kata Baekhyun

"iya, baby-yaa.. mangkannya aku mengajakmu kesini agar kau bisa merasa lebih baik.."

"ne, terima kasih... mumumu love you ... " kata Baekhyun dengan sedikit aegyo.

"ah baby-yaa... kau..."

"aku? Kenapa denganku? "

"ah tidak apa-apa, hanya saja saat melakukan aegyo itu... kau manis sekali..."

"ahh baby-yaa ini bisa saja... baby-yaa, bolehkah aku berdiri? "

"kau yakin baik, baby-yaa? Aku takut kau jatuh dan nanti sembuhnya semakin lama..."

"tenang saja, setelah beberapa kali therapy aku rasa kakiku sudah lebih baik baby-yaa..."

"baiklah, baby-yaa... aku akan membantu untuk memapahmu baby-yaa..."

Akhirnya Baekhyun pun berdiri dan berlatih berjalan bersama Aron, walau sesekali dia jatuh tapi dia berusaha berdiri lagi. Dia bersemangat karena Aron, pria itu adalah segalanya untuk Baekhyun.

"baby-yaa... aku lelah..." kata Baekhyun lalu segera berjalan menuju ke kursi rodanya.

Aron lalu menghampirinya, lalu berlutut dihadapan seseorang yg dia cintai itu... dan dia mulai berkata sesuatu..

"mmmm, baby-yaa..." Aron memulai berkata

"iya, kenapa baby-yaa..."

"sudah berapa lama kita jadian? Kurasa hampir 2 tahun ya, walaupun kita berpacaran secara sembunyi-sembunyi di awal hubungan kita... tidak terasa itu sudah lama terjadi yaa..."

"iya, baby-yaa... itu sudah lama sekali..."

"kita menutupi hubungan kita dari orang-orang terdekat kita, Cuma karena kita takut hubungan ini ditentang.. tapi pada akhirnya sekarang semuanya bisa menerima hubungan kita ini... " kata Aron sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"so, ada apa baby-yaa? Kenapa kau flashback hubungan kita? "

"mmm, aku rasa aku sudah nyaman sekali denganmu baby-yaa... pacarku yg manis, baik, pandai memasak, dan juga selalu memberiku contekan saat ujian kampus.. WILL YOU MARRY ME? " tanya Aron sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cincin.

"hah? Baby-yaa..." Baekhyun masih cengo.

.

.

.

" TERIMA... TERIMA... TERIMA... ! " kata Minhyun, Ren dan Sehun yg keluar dari balik pepohonan sambil tepuk tangan :3

"HAH? " Baekhyun dan Aron masih cengo sama kehadiran mereka.

" awas gak lo terima, gue sumpahin lo duduk di kursi roda terus ! " kata Minhyun

"awas bang Baekkie gak terima bang Aron, barbel melayang ! " ancam Ren.

"ah bang Aron ini tho thweet nya..." kata Sehun.

"DUH, LO BERTIGA TUH APA-APAAN SIH... LO NGIKUTIN KITA DARITADI YA? WAH KAYAK GUE SAMA BAEKKIE GAK PUNYA PRIVASI ... ! " Aron murka :3

"gak baik dek, ngikutin orang... " kata Baekhyun woles.

"thehun thebenernya gak mau thih, tapi mereka berdua maktha thehun..." kata Sehun cari aman.

"HUN APA-APAAN SIH LO ! " sekarang Ren yg murka sm sehun :3

"udah-udah,, back to topik deh... kita pengen denger jawaban abang..." kata Minhyun.

.

.

.

"mmmmm,, gue bingung mau jawab apa... " kata Baekhyun.

"APAKH? GABISA ! HARUS JAWAB POKOKNYA ! " Minhyun gabisa woles :3

"baby-yaa... kau tinggal jawab iya atau enggak " kata Aron.

"mmm, gue gabisa..." kata Baekhyun.

"PULANG GAK BAWA KAKI LO BANG ! " Minhyun murka.

"yah, kok ditolak thih... "

"yaak, baby-yaa... TEGANYA KAU ! "

Baekhyun senyum-senyumsendiri melihat ekspresi mereka..

"ketawa lo bang ! " Ren sinis

"haha habisnya gue belum selesai ngomong, lo semua udah pada motong sih... gue mau bilang, kalo gue gabisa nolang Aron.. of course i do..." kata Baekhyun.

"jinjja? I LOVE YOU BAEKKIE ! " kata Aron kegirangan.

"YEEAAYYY, BERHASIL BERHASIL BERHASIL, HOREEE ! " teriak trio powerpuffgirl itu :3

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, baekhyun dinyatakan sembuh dan sudah tidak memerlukan kursi roda lagi. Dan seperti janji Aron, setelah Baekhyun sembuh dia akan mengajaknya bertemu dengan mamah dan papahnya... malam ini dia akan memenuhi janjinya itu.

"kau sudah siap? " tanya Aron

"iya... aku siap ! " kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ke Aron.

"ayo kita masuk..." kata Aron lalu mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

_Tok.. tok.. tok.._

"hai, Aron sayang... kau sudah datang, dan ini? " sapa Taeyeon saat melihat anaknya datang.

"iya mah, ini Baekhyun... pacar aku ! "

"ooh,, mari kita masuk nak.. adekmu sudah memasak banyak makanan untuk kita..." kata Taeyeon mempersilahkan masuk.

Aron dan Baekhyun pun masuk. di meja makan sudah ada Ren serta leeteuk, papahnya Aron yg menunggu mereka.

"jadi ini pacarmu, bang? " tanya Leeteuk pada Aron.

"iya, pah... ini Baekhyun pacar Aron... "

"hai semua,, saya Baekhyun.. salam kenal ! " kata Baekhyun.

"ah gue dah kenal lo kok bang... " celetuk Ren.

"lho, kenal darimana dek? " tanya Taeyeon.

"haha, dia itu kakaknya Minyun mah... anaknya tante sandara ! " jawab Ren.

"ooh, jadi Baekhyun ini anaknya sandara toh..." kata Taeyeon dan Leeteuk.

"iya tante, om.. saya anaknya Sandara... " kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"mmm, Aron mau bicara serius sama papah-mamah ..."

"ngomong aja, nak..." kata Leeteuk.

"gini, Aron sudah lama jalan sama Baekhyun dan sudah sangat serius sama dia... Aron sama Minhyun pengen minta restu mamah-papah..." kata Aron.

Baekhyun yg duduk di sampingnya diem aja, sweatdrop banget dia sambil bertingkah sok cool dan kalem padahal dia GROGI BANGET sih :3

"hah? Restu? Restu kan temen kantornya bang robi yg selalu kata gantengnya gak ada ujungnya.. itu tuh pah yg di sinetron tukang bubur naik haji... " celetuk Taeyeon.

"jangan koplak, ma... yg dimaksud Aron bukan restu yg itu :3 "

"iya nih si mamah,, Aron udah serius nih... "

Disaat mereka memperdebatkan tentang restu, si mahluk kece alias Ren tetep asik ngemil batagor tanpa memperdulikan situasi :3

"makan mulu lo dek..." sindir Aron.

"haha MATHALAH BUAT LO ! " kata Ren menirukan logat cadel Sehun :3

"ya jadi gini mah-pah , Aron pengen nikah sama Baekhyun... "

"waahhh, seriusan nak? Mamah seneng banget dengernya... " kata Taeyeon.

"iya si mamah seneng soalnya jatah makan berkurang satu, yeeaayyy... hemat deh " celetuk Ren.

.

.

.

"udahlah mah, sekarang kasih kepastian... mamah-papah ngerestuin Aron gak? " kata Aron dengan nada serius.

"mamah sih setuju-setuju aja... kan mamah juga kenal sama Sandara..."kata Taeyeon.

"kalau papah juga sih terserah kamu aja nak..." kata Leeteuk.

"jadi kita direstuin nih mah-pah?" tanya Aron lagi.

"yaappp..." kata Taeyeon.

"yeeayyy,,, akhirnya baby-yaa kita direstuin... makasih ya mah-pah..." kata Aron sambil meluk Baekhyun erat.

"eh lepasin,,, aku gabisa nafas nih..." kata Baekhyun.

"haha maaf ya baby, aku Cuma terlalu senang aja..."

"hahaha,, cieee... yg mau kawin... " goda Ren.

"DIEM ! BEDEBAH LO DEK ! " kata Aron menyembunyikan tingkah saltingnya.


	10. enganged !

Pagi-pagi sekali di di hari minggu ini, di rumah keluarga Baekhyun terlihat sangat sibuk karena hari ini rencananya keluarga Aron akan melamar Baekhyun setelah beberapa waktu lalu Baekhyun bertemu dengan keluarga Aron, hari ini secara resmi akan diadakan pertemuan antara keluarga Baekhyun dan Aron.

"dek, ikut gue yook..." kata Baekhyun

"kemana bang? "

"nyalon dong cint,,, gue pengen spa sama menipedi nih... lo kan tau ini hari spesial buat gue dek.. "

"iya deh, gue anter bang... "

"kalo lo mau sekalian treatment juga gapapa dek, gue bayarin kok..."

"gak usah bang, Cuma nanti lo gue tinggal ya.. gue pengen ke rumah Ren bentar, nanti gue jemput lo lagi kalo udah selesai.."

"okelah dek, nanti gue beliin cake kesukaan lo aja deh yaa "

"oke sip, bang..."

Akhirnya Minhyun mengantarkan Baekhyun ke sebuah salon di sebuah mall. Setelah Baekhyun turun dari mobil, Minhyun pun segera melesatkan mobilnya menuju rumah Ren.

_Tok tok tok..._

"eh Minyun? Ngapain lo kemari? Gak bantu-bantu mamah lo di rumah? " tanya Ren saat dia membukakan pintu.

"gue pengen cerita sama lo, Ren ! boleh gak? "

"boleh sih,, yaudah hayuk ke kamar gue aja ya kalo gitu..." kata Ren sambil menggandeng tangan Minhyun untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"jadi, lo mau cerita apa? " tanya Ren.

Minhyun masih diam, tak berapa lama kemudian dia meneteskan air mata...

"mmm Ren, gue gatau kenapa perasaan gue ini... tapi kok gue kayak gak Rela lagi ya kalo abang gue sama bang Aron tunangan hari ini... gue jahat ya Ren? "

Ren menghampiri Minhyun, lalu dipeluknya sahabat yg sangat ia sayangi itu...

"lo gak jahat kok nyun, gue maklum kan selama ini lo mendem cinta ke abang gue... tapi lo harus mengikhlaskan semuanya, demi Kris ! okey? "

"iya Ren, i will..." kata Minhyun lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saat mereka berpelukan, Aron nyelonong aja masuk ke kamar Ren tanpa permisi karena dia tidak tahu kalau disitu ada Minhyun.

"deeekkk, abang mau pinjem..." belum sempat Aron menyelesaikan katanya, dia melihat Minhyun ada disitu.

"kenapa bang? " tanya Ren.

"eh gajadi deh,, lho Minhyun kok disini?" tanya Aron.

"eh iya bang, bang bacon lagi nyalon dan gue males nungguinnya jadi gue ke tempat Ren aja.."

"ooh gitu ya, eh tapi itu lo kenapa? Habis nangis ya? " tanya Aron saat melihat mata Minhyun basah.

"_iya, gue nangis karena lo, bego !" batin Minhyun._

"eh ehm gak kok bang, ini mata gue kelilipan..." kata Minhyun sambil senyun maksa

Kemudian ponsel Minhyun bergetar, dilihatnya dan ternyata abangnya yg menelpon... mungkin dia udah selesai nyalon.

.

.

.

"yeoboseyo abang..." kata Minhyun.

"dek, gue udah selesai, cepetan jemput gue..." jawab Baekhyun.

"iya, gue otw deh..."

"oke, abang tunggu yah... " kata Baekhyun lalu menutup telponnya.

Minhyun pun menghampiri Ren dan Aron untuk berpamitan..

"Bang, Ren.. gue pulang dulu yaa, abang gue udah selesai nyalonnya ! " kata Minhyun.

"ooh yaudah, aduh gue jadi penasaran gimana abang lo.. " kata Aron.

"yaudah, yook gue anterin lo ke bawah..." kata Ren.

.

.

.

"haaaiiiii adeeekkkkk ! " sapa Baekhyun yg menghampiri adeknya dengan warna rambut baru.

"oh hai bang..."

"gimana rambut gue? "

"oke kok, oke... yaudah pulang yok ! eh cake buat gue gak lupa kan? "

"ya dibeliin dong sayang..." kata Baekhyun sambil senyum ke Minhyun.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Minhyun Cuma muter 1 lagu... lagu yg mewakili perasaannya saat ini... yaitu lagunya Trax – blind.

"dan han beonman, han beonman nal chajabwa jebal.. heuneukki myeon deo uk heuneu kkil surok, tumyeong haejyeo man ga neunde..." Minhyun menyanyi.

"dek ngapa lo puter lagu galau model begini? "

"gapapa bang, gue lagi pengen aja..."

"galau lo dek? "

"gak kok bang... udah ah jangan tanya-tanya ! " Minhyun sewot.

.

.

.

Sore hari, waktu yg ditunggu-tunggu Aron dan Minhyun. Hari ini Minhyun berdandan dibantu oleh adeknya, dia berdandan sangat manis hari ini. Dengan menganakan dress berwarna merah, dia tampak sangat menawan.

Sementara itu, keluarga Aron ternyata telah tiba di rumah. dan Aron pun terlihat sangat tampan saat mengenakan tuxedo hitam itu, terlihat serasi sekali dengan Baekhyun.

"silahkan duduk... silahkan..." sandara mempersilahkan keluarga Aron untuk duduk.

"terima kasih, ahjumma..."

Setelah semua orang duduk, akhirnya Baekhyun turun dari kamarnya di lantai 2 sambil digandeng oleh Minhyun. Dan saat itulah Aron benar-benar terpana dengan sosok Baekhyun yg tampil cantik malam ini.

"maaf semuanya, saya baru selesai..." kata Baekhyun lalu duduk di sebelah Aron.

"oh oke, kalau begitu kita mulai saja acaranya karena sudah ada Baekhyun" kata Leeteuk, papah Aron.

"iya, silahkan..." kata Sandara.

"mmm, begini tante.. saya membawa keluarga saya kemari dengan niat ingin melamar Bakhyun secara resmi..." kata Aron.

"wah, senang sekali mendengar niat baik nak Aron... tapi itu semua tante serahkan sama Baekhyun bagaimananya..." kata Sandara.

"jadi bagaimana, baby... apakah kau mau menerima lamaran dari seseorang yg tidak sempurna seperti diriku ini?" tanya Aron ke Baekhyun.

"bismillah... dengan ini saya menerima lamaranmu Kwak Aron... " kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah pacarnya.

"alhamdulillah..." kata orang-orang yg hadir.

"sini, nak... tante mau pasangkan cincin di jari kamu..." kata Taeyeon sambil menghampiri Baekhyun.

Dan kemudian Baekhyun berdiri di hadapan Taeyeon, lalu wanita mungil itu memasangkan cincin di jari manis Baekhyun sebagai tanda dia resmi jadi calon istri Aron.

"terus, bagaimana tentang rencana pernikahan?" tanya Sandara.

"kalau saya pribadi sih, inginnya segera... bagaimana kalau bulan depan, tan?" kata Aron.

"baby, apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Baekhyun.

"gak baby, bulan depan kan kita libur kuliah... jadi setelah menikah, kita bisa bulan madu..." kata Aron jujur :3

"ahhh, kalau begitu terserah padamu saja baby ! " kata Baekhyun sambil menutupi pipinya yg blushing abis :v

"baiklah, bulan depan adalah hari pernikahan mereka... semoga segala sesuatunya lancar yaa..." kata Sandara.

.

.

.

Setelah acara inti, kini tibalah acara favorit semua orang... yaitu makan-makan :3 disana trio powerpuffgirl lagi-lagi ngerumpi #ngerumpi kok gak kenal tempat :3

"Ren, abang lo tho thweet banget thih? Gue juga jadi pengen dilamar Luhan..." kata Sehun.

"haha, kalo gue sih tinggal tunggu aja lamaran itu orang..." kata Ren sambil pandang-pandangan sama JR yg lagi antri ambil makan :v

"aduh,, pikirin sekolah dulu deh... kita kan baru naik kelas 3 ! " kata Minhyun sewot.

"eh betewe, bang Krith mana nih? Kok gak kelihatan dithini dia? " tanya Sehun.

"ooh, bang Kris katanya gak enak badan gitu... dia bilang gak bisa dateng, hun..." jawab Minhyun.

"oooh gitu, ya ya ya..."

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di bandara Incheon...

"haaaiiiii..." teriak pria tinggi sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah seseorang.

"hai, sini gue bawain tas lo.. dan segeralah kita pulang !"

"lo kenapa sih? Gak kangen lo sama gue?"

"TAO, PLEASE ! GUE BOHONGIN PACAR GUE BUAT GAK DATENG KE ACARA TUNANGANNYA SAHABAT GUE CUMA BUAT NGEJEMPUT LO ! " Kris murka.

"woles aja napa, sayang..." kata Tao.

"muke gile gue disuruh woles,,, eh jangan panggil gue gitu ! lo kan Cuma mantan gue !"

"Kris, please... jangan ngomongin itu dulu... gue gabisa kehilangan lo ! "

"serah lo deh..." kata Kris lalu berjalan mendahului Tao.

"Kris... tungguin gue !" kata Tao.

"_Minhyun, maafin gue yaa... gue gak maksud bohong sama lo, tapi gue gak mau lo tau tentang Tao dulu..." kata Kris dalam hati._


	11. it's all lies

"hai, selamat pagi..." kata Tao sambil menghampiri kris yg tengah duduk di sofa.

"oh ya, selamat pagi juga..."jawab Kris.

"apa tidur lo nyenyak? Kenapa lo gak tidur sama gue aja? Kenapa malah memilih tidur disini, nanti lo sakit..."

"sudahlah Tao, lo gak usah sok perhatian sama gue..."

"Kris, gue cinta lo... lupakanlah kejadian lalu dan mari kita memulainya lagi ! "

"seenaknya lo bilang begitu, apa tidak ingat dulu siapa yg meninggalkan gue demi Lay? "

"Kris, please... itu masa lalu, gue ingin memulai masa depan... dengan lo! "

"ya, gue akan memulai masa depan, tapi bukan dengan lo... melainkan dengan Minhyun ! " kata Kris lalu pergi meninggalkan Tao.

.

.

.

#flashback

_Beijing, two years ago..._

Kris dan Tao merupakan pasangan paling serasi di sekolah mereka, sama-sama tinggi dan juga sama-sama menawan, maka tak heran jika mereka terpilih sebagai best couple of the year. Kris sangat mencintai Tao, tapi Tao tidak begitu yakin... meski begitu, dia tetap bertahan dengan Kris.

"apa kau mencintaiku, ge? " tanya Tao saat dia sedang berduaan dengan Kris.

"tentu saja, panda... apa kau masih meragukan gegemu ini? "

"ah tidak, bukan begitu... tapi..."

"tapi apa? "

"ah tidak, tidak kenapa-kenapa..." kata Tao sambil tersenyum ke Kris.

Kris yg merupakan kakak kelas Tao pun akhirnya lulus, dia melanjutkan kuliahnya di korea. Sedangkan Tao, dia masih tetap di Beijing, mereka menjalin longdistance relationship. Kris sangat setia dengan relationship mereka,sampai akhirnya dia sadar akan satu hal saat dia tiba-tiba kembali ke Beijing... Tao berselingkuh !

"Tao? Apa yg kau lakukan? " tanya Kris saat dia tiba-tiba pergi ke Rumah tao, dan dia mendapati Tao sedang mencium seorang pria disana.

"eh ehmmmm, gege? Kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tidak memeberitahu aku dulu?" Tao sweatdrop.

"JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN ! SIAPA DIA? KENAPA KAU MENCIUMNYA? " Kris murka.

"dia Lay ! dia kekasihku sekarang ! "

"kekasihmu? Kita bahkan belum putus, Tao... oh cukup tau lah aku sekarang ! " kata Kris lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah Tao.

"_GILA... kenapa gue tidak pernah tau hal ini? FUKK YOU, HUANG ZITAO !" Kris murka dalam hati._

#flashbackEND

.

.

.

Di sekolah, saat pelajaran pak Sooman yg kosong si Minhyun kelihatan lemes gak semangat banget dianya. Kerjaannya Cuma ngutek-ngutek BB aja, berharap sang pujaan hati mengiriminya pesan atau menelponnya.

"nyun, lo kenapa? " tanya Ren.

"eh gapapa kok, Cuma lagi worry aja..."

"kenapa worry nyun?" tanya Sehun.

"sejak kemarin bang Kris gak nelpon gue sama sakali lhoo, gue Cuma khawatir aja gak denger kabar dari dia..." jawab Minhyun.

"halah, bang Krith kan udh gede nyun, bitha jaga diri thendiri kale..." sahut Sehun.

"YA IYA BIHUN GUE TAHU ! Cuma perasaan gue lagi gak enak aja, gatau kenapa gue mikirin Kris terus.."

"ciieeee kangen tuh? " ledek Ren.

"ya, semoga gue emang lagi kangen aja sama dia ! " kata Minhyun tapi dengan ekspresi muka yg masih galau.

"eh nanti pulang thekolah ke mall yuk, gue lagi bothen thendirian mulu :3 " kata Sehun.

"oh iya, elo kan korban LDR karena si luhan kuliah di luar negeri,,, hahaha" ledek Ren.

"iya, ngeneth banget gue Ren... huuaaaa i mithth you Luhannie " kata Sehun sambil mulai mewek.

"okedeh, hayuk ke mall.. sekalian gue pengen beli buku ! " kata Minhyun.

"iyadeh,, hayuk hayuk..." sahut Ren.

.

.

.

Di mall, mereka bertiga keliling mulu... masuk dari satu toko ke toko lain, dan akhirnya Sehun si perut karet ngajakin makan di suatu tempat biasa mereka sering makan. Tapi, saat baru memasuki cafe itu, Minhyun melihat seseorang disana...

Ya, dia melihat Kris tengah duduk dan makan bersama pria lain. Tanpa pikir panjang, Minhyun pun menghampiri meja Kris.

"OH JADI GINI KERJAAN LO? LO GAK NELPON GUE, TERNYATA LO LAGI SAMA DIA? HAH,, GAK NYANGKA LO JAHAT SAMA GUE !" maki Minhyun.

"baby, aku bisa jelasin ! dia ini..."

"BABY MATA LO ! JANGAN MANGGIL GUE GITU LAGI SEKARANG ! GUE BENCI LO ! " kata Minhyun lalu keluar restoran diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Sementara itu Kris masih cengo, dan Tao ketawa evil ngelihat peristiwa yg barusan terjadi.

"pasti bentar lagi pacar lo minta putus ! " kata Tao.

"GAK AKAN GUE BIARIN DIA PUTUS DARI GUE,, GUE GAK RIDHO ! " sahut Kris.

"haha, let's see... kalo dia minta putus, lo harus balik sama gue ! "

"idih, najis ! "

"bangsat lo ! " maki Tao :3

.

.

.

"kenapa bang Kris tega juga sama gue? Kenapa gue selalu ngenes gini sih? Gue udah mulai mencintai dia, tapi nyatanya dia malah ngehancurin hati gue ..." curhat Minhyun pada Ren.

"jangan keburu emosi dulu, coba dengerin penjelasan bang Kris dulu lah..." kata Ren.

"iya nyun, jangan thampek kebawa emothi lah..."

"iya, iya guys... gue bakal pikirin itu..." kata Minhyun berusaha meredam amarahnya.

.

.

.

_Di rumah Kris,,_

"PUAS LO HAH? LO UDAH PERNAH HANCURIN HIDUP GUE, DAN GUE UDAH MOVE ON ! SEKARANG APA LO MAU HANCURIN LAGI? " Kris marah.

"itu yg gue pengen, lo putus dari dia dan balik lagi sama gue... ! "

"egois ! "

"biar aja gue egois, gue pengen memiliki lo !"

"lo pernah milikin gue, tapi lo buang gue gitu aja... jadi jangan harap gue bakal balik sama lo !" kata Kris lalu pergi ke rumah Minhyun.

.

.

.

"baby... tolong buka pintunya !" Kris teriak sambil ketok-ketok pintu rumah Minhyun.

"pergi lo !" sahut Minhyun.

"please, izinin gue ngejelasin dulu..." kata Kris.

Minhyun mengintip Kris dari jendela, dan akhirnya dia membukakan pintu agar Kris bisa menjelaskan masalah ini.

"mau bilang apa, lo? " tanya Minhyun.

"makasih, udah izinin gue ngejelasinnya..."

"so? "

"kemarin itu,, dia mantan gue yg dateng dari beijing..."

"ngapain dia kemari?"

"dia Cuma pengen jalan-jalan, sambil cari kampus disini..."

"tuh kan ! berarti dia pengen deketan sama lo ! " kata Minhyun sambil cemberut :3

"tapi gue yang gak mau deketan sama dia ! errrr GUE BENCI DIA, YOU KNOW !" teriak Kris.

"bohong !"

"suerrrr,, gue benci dia karena dulu dia menduakan gue ! dan gue sekarang cintanya Cuma sama Hwang Minhyun ! gak ada yg lain... please maafin gue..." kata Kris sambil berlutut du kaki Minhyun.

"mmmm,, udah dong, berdiri bang ! nanti lutut lo sakit ! "

"gue gamau berdiri sebelum lo maafin gue !" kata Kris sambil nangis.

"iya deh gue maafin, tapi berdiri dong sekarang ! "

"makasih,, gue sayang looooo... gamau kehilangan lo !" kata Kris sambil meluk Minhyun.

"iya, tapi jangan bikin gue cemburu lagi yaa... dan gue pengen dia cepet-cepet pergi dari rumah lo !" kata Minhyun sambil senyum ke Kris.

"aish, manisnya senyum pacar guee... makin cinta deh ! " kata Kris sambil meluk Minhyun erat banget.

~chuuuuuuu~ Minhyun mencium pipi Kris.

"sayang lo banget, bang !" kata Minhyun.

"sayang lo banget juga..."

.

.

.

"DAMN ! AWAS LO MINHYUN,, GUE BAKAL REBUT KRIS DARI LO !" kata Tao dari balik pepohonan, ternyata daritadi dia ngikutin Kris :3


	12. NEVER let him go

"REEN-aaahhhhhh ! " teriak Minhyun saat baru turun dari motornya Kris dan ngeliat Ren di gerbang sekolah.

"eh Minhyun? Bang Kris? Ciiee udah akur aja nih?" goda Ren.

"horas Ren ! "sapa Kris.

"eh ya, horas juga bang ! "

"mmm yaudah, abang berangkat aja sekarang... nanti telat lho kuliahnya ! " kata Minhyun.

"iya deh, beb... gue berangkat yaa... dadah Minhyun, dadah Ren.." kata Kris lalu segera pergi.

"ciiee, cepet amat baikannya? " tanya Ren.

"eh, gapapa.. gamau aja gue lama-lama berantem, gak baik kan? " kata Minhyun sambil senyum ke Ren.

Mereka kalem, jalan pelan-pelan sambil ngobrol ... tapi tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan bocah cadel, tidak lain dan tidak bukan pasti Sehun :3

"teman-teman... tunggu thehun !" teriak Sehun.

Ren dan Minhyun saling berpandangan, sesaat kemudian mereka sama-sama senyum evil sambil teriak...

"KABUUURRRRR..." mereka lari ninggalin Sehun yg tadi minta di tungguin.

"ah, kalian jahat banget thama thehun..." kata Sehun sambil ngegebrak meja pas udah di kelas.

"haha ciee bihun ngambek nih? " goda Ren.

"mathalah buat lo?" Sehun sewot.

"udah dong hun, gitu aja pake ngambek..." kata Minhyun.

Saat mereka masih sibuk mengembalikan mood Sehun, pak Sooman masuk kelas sambil diikuti seorang yg sepertinya murid baru.

"pagi semuanya..." sapa pak Sooman.

"pagi pak..."

"hari ini kelas kita akan bertambah murid, ini Kai murid pindahan... silahkan Kai.." kata pak Sooman mempersilahkan Kai memperkenalkan diri.

"hai semuanya... nama saya Jongin tapi kalian bisa memanggil saya Kai saja,," kata Kai lalu dia membungkuk *bow*

"baiklah Kai, silahkan duduk di samping Sehun.." kata pak Sooman sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di samping Sehun.

.

.

.

"hai, boleh duduk disini kan?" tanya Kai.

"oh boleh aja, kok ! " jawab Sehun.

"thanks..." kata Kai lalu duduk.

"gue thehun, thalam kenal ya..." kata Sehun.

"hah?" Kai gak mudeng sama bahasa si bihun :3

"mmm, maksudnya dia "salam kenal" bro..." Minhyun mentranslate bahasa Sehun.

"ooh dia cadel? " tanya Kai.

"iya, eh kenalin gue Hwang Minhyun.."

"gue Ren, makhluk paling kece di sekolah ini *evil laugh* "

"oh yayaya, salam kenal yaa..." kata Kai.

.

.

.

_~kriing kriiingggg~~_

"eh Minyun... telpon lo bunyi tuh... ! " kata Ren.

"oh iya ya...eh tapi kok nomornya asing? Lo tau gak Ren?" tanya Minhyun sambil menunjukkan ponselnya.

"mmm gatau nyun, angkat aja deh..."

"yeoboseyo... " angkat Minhyun.

"kau Minhyun?"

"ya, ini siapa?"

"lo gak perlu tahu siapa gue... gue ingin ketemu lo sepulang lo sekolah, bisa kan?"

"eh tunggu, gue gatau sapa lo dan lo tiba-tiba pengen ngajak gue ketemuan,, apa masalah lo?"

"udah gausah banyak bacot lo ! nanti juga lo bakal tau siapa gue ! udah lo dateng aja pokonya, nanti gue kirim alamatnya dimana ! "

_Tuuut tuuuutt tutttt_

"ah sial !" umpat Minhyun.

"kenapa thih nyun? " tanya Sehun.

"tauk nih, ada orang yg maksa banget biar gue ketemu dia nanti pulang sekolah !"

"ah udah temuin aja nyun,, pengemar rahasia lo, kali? "kata Ren.

_~piiippp pipppp~_

Ada sms masuk di handphone Minhyun, dan itu dari nomor yg menelponnya tadi... dia mengirimkan sebuah alamat cafe tempat Minhyun harus menemuinya.

"guys, tau angel cafe di daerah hongdae gak?" tanya Minhyun.

"thorry nyun, gue gatau =_= "

"eeh itu cafe gak seberapa jauh dari rumah gue sih, emang kenapa?" kata Kai.

"oh gitu, eh lo pulang naik apa? Boleh nebeng ke cafe itu gak? Juseyoo, Kai" kata Minhyun.

"eh boleh banget sih, tapi gue naik motor gapapa?" sahut Kai.

"ya gapapa lah, biasanya gue juga diboncengin motor sama pacar gue ! " kata Minhyun.

"_alhamdulillah... untung ada Kai, bisa ngehemat ongkos gitu lhoo kkkk~~ *evil laugh* " kata Minhyun dalam hati._

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Minhyun langsung nebeng Kai buat pergi ke cafe itu. Dia dateng karena penasaran sama yg nelpon dia tadi, dia penasaran mungkin ntu orang penggemar rahasianya. Atau jangan2 itu kejutan dari Kris?

"eh Kai makasih ya, udah dianterin kesini.. gue do'ain hidung lo tambah mancung deh !" kata Minhyun pas udah sampek di depan cafe.

"eh iya,, sama-sama hyun :3 .. kalau gitu gue cabut dulu nanti dicari mamah" kata Kai langsung melesat.

Minhyun pun masuk ke dalam cafe, disana Cuma ada satu orang dan sudah pasti itu orang yg menelpon dia tadi. Pasti,, gak salah lagi !

"sorry, apa lo yg ngajak gue ketemuan?" tanya Minhyun.

"eeh, akhirnya lo datang juga ! " kata orang itu sambil senyum EVIL KE Minhyun.

Minhyun kaget begitu tau orang yg ngajak ketemuan dia, pupus sudah harapannya memiliki secret admire... dan sudah pasti orang ini akan menghantuinya, lebih tepatnya menghantui hubungannya sama Kris.

"k-kau Zitao?" tanya Minhyun

"hahaha ternyata lo cerdas, lo pasti masih ingat wajah gue pas lagi sama Kris"

"eh ehmm iya, tapi ngapain lo ngajak gue ketemu disini?"

"pastinya mau ngomong soal Kris !"

"yaudah, ngomong aja..."

"gue masih cinta Kris, gue mohon lo putusin dia !"

"HAHA WHAT? GUE MUTUSIN KRIS? GAK AKAN !"

"EH LO BANDEL YA? GUE BILANG PUTUSIN YA PUTUSIN !"

"eh gila, dulu lo ngehianatin dia... sekarang seenaknya lo mau ambil dia dari gue ! gue juga cinta dia, dia cinta sama gue ! UDAH GAK CINTA SAMA LO ! "

"BEDEBAH LO ! DIA CUMA CINTA GUE !"

"HAHA NGIMPI LO? DIA BENCI SAMA LO !"

"ehm oke, ngomongnya woles aja gausah capslock ! :3 " kata Tao.

"okeoke, lanjutin..."

"oke, dulu mungkin gue salah karena udah menduakan Kris sama Lay... tapi sekarang gue sadar kalo gue cinta Kris..."

"nah terus itu si Lay?"

"ya, masih jadian sama gue lah sampek sekarang... tapi bakal gue putusin kalo gue udah balikan sama Kris...!"

"TUH KAN LO BANGSAT ! tauklah, pusing gue ngomong sama lo ! " kata Minhyun lalu berdiri mau pergi ninggalin Tao.

"mau kemana lo?"

"pulang lah ! oh ya, gue gak akan lepasin Kris... inget itu !" kata Minhyun lalu dia benar-benar meninggalkan cafe itu.

"_gilaa... bangsat kali itu orang ! seenaknya sendiri nyuruh gue mutusin Kris.. helloowww, kapan lagi coba gue punya pacar seganteng Kris, cukstaw yaw !" umpat Minhyun dalam hati._

.

.

.

_Malam hari, di tepi sungai han..._

"_udah beberapa minggu Luhan pergi, gue jadi dithini thendirian... emang thih ada Ren ama Minyun yg thetia thama gue.. tapi tetep aja beda kalo gak ada Luhan :3 "_ Sehun jalan di tepi sungai han sambil ngegalau tentang Luhan.

"Luhan-ge, lagi apa lo thekarang di inggrith? Gue kangen thama lo... hiks..." kata Sehun sambil lihatin foto dia sama Luhan di handphonenya, dan dia mulai nangis...

Tiba-tiba seorang berbaju hitam yg sedang mengendarai motor berhendi di deket Sehun..

"lho, bihun? Ngapain lo disini?" tanya orang itu yg ternya seorang Kai :3

"eh lo, ehmm gue gapapa kok, Cuma lagi kangen aja mangkannya gue kethini..." jawab Sehun.

"hayooo, kangen siapa tuh? " Kai kepo

"ya kangen thama pacar gue lah, dia berangkat buat kuliah di inggrith beberapa minggu yg lalu..."

"ooh gitu, mau gue temenin gak?"

"eh boleh aja kok Kai, " kata Sehun.

Akhirnya mereka berdua ngobrol panjang lebar, jajan, dan juga jalan-jalan sampek jam 3 pagi. Dan Kai pun ngantar Sehun sampek di depan rumanya..

"ehm, Kai..."

"apa, hun?"

"g-g-gue boleh meluk lo bentar ga? Bukan apa-apa thih, Cuma lagi pengen meluk orang aja..." kata Sehun.

"eh, ehm.. boleh deh... lama juga gapapa hahaha" kata Kai lalu meluk Sehun.

"yaudah, makathih yaa... thee you .." kata Sehun sambil dadah ke Kai, lalu dia masuk rumah.

"_eerrrr gue kenapa, mamah? Kok gue deg-degan gini habis pelukan sama Sehun? Ya Ampun, mamah jangan sampek gue suka dia... mamah, help me :3 !" kata Kai dalam hati._


	13. prewed

"woooyyy bro, tidur mulu lo ! bangun-bangun, ntar ada si Sooman bisa mampus lo !" kata Ren sambil menggebrak meja Sehun saat dia masuk ke kelas.

"eh apaan thih Ren, gue mathih ngantuk nih.. baru tidur jam 3 pagi guenya..." kata Sehun.

"hah? Gile lo hun... ngapain aja lo? Habis dugem lo ya?" tanya Ren curiga.

"huusss, ngawur lo ! thehun gak pernah pergi ke tempat gituan tauk !"

"terus lo kemana?"

"gue thama Kai nongkrong di thungai han,,, jajan dithana thampek pagi..."

"ah, kebiasaan lo ! otak lo isinya makanan mulu, dasar bihun !"

"mathalah buat lo? Yg makan juga mulut gue, kenapa lo yg thewot?" kata Sehun sewot.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Minhyun bolos hari ini karena dia pengen menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kris.. dia rencananya mau ke kampusnya Kris hari ini.

_~di kampusnya Kris~_

"duuh,, gue harus nyari bang Kris dimana nih? Mana nih kampus gede pisan, banyak mahasiswanya.. apa gue tanya aja yaa biar gak tersesat?" kata Minhyun.

Dia masih kelihatan bingung, sampek akhirnya dia berani tanya sama seorang mahasiswa gaul yg diketahui bernama Bang Yongguk :3

"eeh misi,, boleh tanya?" tanya Minhyun.

"tanya apa?"

"kenal sama Kris, gak? "

"kris siapa? Kris wu?"

"ya iya,, kris wu ! kelasnya dimana ya?"

"tuh, disitu... kelas 107"

"oh oke, makasih yaa..." kata Minhyun lalu segera pergi ke kelas yg dituju.

"eeh, adek? Lo bolos? Ngapain lo disini?" tiba-tiba Minhyun ketemu Baekhyun sebelum sampek dikelas.

"_Ooh gee, gue lupa kalo abang gue sekelas sama Kris... mampus gue, bisa diaduin ke mamah kalo gue bolos !" batin Minhyun._

"gue cari Kris, bang... ada urusan bentar... please jangan bilang mamah ya?" kata Minyun memohon sama abangnya.

"emang ada masalah sama Kris? "

"eeh ehm nanti gue ceritain di rumah, sekarang pokoknya pengen ketemu Kris dulu..."

"oh, yaudah, awas lo bohong dek ! tuh si Kris lagi ada di kantin, cari aja disana.. yaudah abang ke kelas dulu yaa..." kata Baekhyun.

"oh iya biar gue cari disana,, dadah abang..."

.

.

.

"ehmmm, bang Kris..." sapa Minhyun sambil colek-colek punggungnya Kris.

"ehh apasih,lo... lho, baby? Ngapain disini?" Kris kaget ngelihat Minhyun.

"abang ada kuliah? Aku pengen ngomong bentar, tapi gak disini? "

"iyasih, tapi abang bolos aja deh demi Minhyun... yaudah ayo cari tempat yg enak..."

Akhirnya Kris dan Minhyun cabut dari kampus dan pergi ke taman yg gak jauh dari kampusnya Kris.

"yaudah, sekarang mau ngomong apa?" tanya Kris.

"mmmm, kemarin Tao habis ngomong sama gue... dia pengen gue putusin lo ! tapi gue bilang kalo gue gak mau !"

"anjiiir, apa maunya itu orang... terus ngomong apa lagi?"

"dia tuh masih jadian sama Lay, dan dia bakal putusin Lay kalo udah berhasil balikan sama lo !"

"sumpah? Cih,, gak akan gue balikan sama dia ! gue serius sayang sama lo doang..."

"iya, gue sayang lo juga... gak mau lepasin lo buat orang macam Zitao !" kata Minhyun lalu meluk Kris erat banget.

"gue bakal lindungin lo, meski Zitao menghalangi kita... kita bertahan, ne?" kata Kris sambil senyum manis banget.

"ne... " kata Minhyun sambil mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

"oke, kita lanjutkan bab kemarin.. dan hari ini bapak akan beri tugas kelompok untuk 2 orang, dan tugasnya dikumpulkan minggu depan !" kata pak Sooman.

"mmm, gue boleh sekelompok sama lo, gak?" tanya Kai ke Sehun.

"boleh aja... athal lo jangan maleth, dan haruth ikut ngerjain !"

"oke, siip..."

"lha gue sama siapa? Minyun gak masuk nih..." Ren worry

"ya tetep sama dia aja, kan tugasnya dikumpulin minggu depan !"

"genius !" kata Ren.

"terus kapan kita ngerjainnya, hun?" tanya Kai.

"tertherah lo aja deh, gue thelalu bitha kok.. "

"yaudah gimana kalo besok? Kan besok hari minggu?"

"okedeh..."

_~piip piipp~_ ponsel Ren bunyi, ada sms masuk...

**BEB JR **

**~ Malam minggu nih.. jalan yook**

**~ pokonya harus mau**

**~ nanti jam 7 gue standby di depan rumah lo yaa... laf yuuu chuuu**

"hehehe nanti malem gue kencan nih..." kata Ren.

"ciyeee,, punya pacar lo?" tanya Kai

"ya jelas dong..."

"waah kayaknya gue sendiri nih yg jomblo... ya ampun mamah jodohkan anakmu !" kata Kai ngenes :3

"hahaha mau lo gue jodohin?" tanya Ren

"ehh ciyus? Sama siapa?"

"nooh,, ama anjingnya bang gue.. jomblo lho diaa... hahaha !"

"muke gile,, najis lo Ren !"

"heh bihun, tumben lo gak nyahut? Diem mulu lo daritadi !" tanya Ren.

"eh gapapa, gue lagi unmood aja... udah lo ngomong aja thama thih pethek Kai !"

"_maaf ya,, gue lagi gak pengen ngomong... gue pengennya Luhan doang..." kata Sehun dalam hati._

.

.

.

_Malam hari, di rumah Ren..._

_Tok tok tok..._

"iya, bentar yaa..." kata Ren sambil cepet-cepet lari buat bukain pintu.

"haaiiii..." sapa JR saat Ren baru bukain pintu.

"haiii,,, miss you very much... " kata Ren sambil meluk JR erat banget.

"hei,, gue gabisa nafas nih :3 "

"so sorry... terlalu ekspresif karena lihat lo !"

"it's okay... "

"mau kemana kita malam ini?"

"mmm, malam ini kita bantuin bang Aron aja yuuk.. malam ini kan bang Aron sama Baekhyun ada sesi foto prewedding.. pengen lihat mereka, mau gak?" tanya JR.

"MAU BANGET ! KAJJA... ! " kata Ren langsung narik tangan JR.

.

.

.

"yaak,, lebih mepet lagi... lebih mesra... one two three..." kata sang fotografer.

"gaya gimana lagi nih om? Bukannya dah banyak foto kita?" tanya Aron.

"ya pokoknya yg mesrah aja..." kata om fotografer.

"yaudah baby, turutin aja ya... ini kan buat pernikahan kita... kurang seminggu lagi kan? " kata Baekhyun.

"eeh iya ya? eh betewe besok udah libur kuliah kan? Yess, gak bakal ketemu pak Suho lagi deh gue ! " kata Aron.

"beb, please... kita lagi foto prewed, gausah bahas tentang kuliah :3 ! "

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melihat kedatangan Ren dan JR... lalu dia meminta sang fotografer buat break sebentar.

"hy abaaaanggg..." kata Ren sambil lari ke arah abangnya.

"ciyee, ganteng amat lo bang?" goda JR.

"diem lo ! gue lagi gak pengen ngerusak image ganteng gue hari ini..." kata Aron.

"aduh,, ini juga cantik sekali... " kata Ren sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"eeh Ren sakit... jangan gitu nanti eyeliner gue luntur !" kata Baekhyun kesakitan.

"haha maap yaa... eciyee, yang mau kawin... jadi iri nih gue..." Ren ngeledek abangnya.

"ayooo..." kata JR.

"apaan?" tanya Ren.

"ya ayok nyusul mereka kawin juga beb... hahaha" jawab JR.

"aahhh apaan lo mau kawinin adek gue, adek gue masih dibawah umur tauk ! " kata Aron sambil gaya mau nonjok JR.

"haha bercanda doang ah.. " jawab JR.

"eh, ayo.. kita harus lanjut sesi pemotretan lagi.. nanti si om marah-marah..." kata Baekhyun sambil narik tangan Aron.

"yaudah.. kita foto dulu yaa..." kata Aron.

"seneng ya ngeliat mereka..." kata JR ke Ren.

"iya, and i hope i will have a same time like him... someday we will..." kata Ren sambil senyum ke JR.


	14. the wedding

_The day we met... Frozen, I held my breath... Right from the start, Knew that I found a home For my Heart, beats fast... (backsong: christina perri ft steeve kazee – a thousand years part 2)_

Hari ini, hari sabtu...

Semua orang telah berkumpul di gereja, karena hari ini adalah hari yg ditunggu oleh keluarga Aron dan Baekhyun... ya, hari itu adalah hari pernikahan mereka.

.

.

.

#di rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tengah duduk di depan meja rias, dia sudah mengenakan make up dan gaun pengantinnya. Dia menatapi wajahnya sendiri di cermin, sesekali terlihat pipinya memerah karena dia terbayang akan menjadi istri Aron hari ini.

"sayaaanggg..." panggil Sandara.

"iya, mamah... ada apa?"

"gapapa, kau cantik sekali sayang... aah anak mamah, rasanya baru kemarin kau masuk TK... tapi sekarang kau sudah mau menikah, aigoo rasanya mamah sudah tua ya?" kata Sandara sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

"ah mamah jangan bikin aku terharu dong, nanti aku nangis..." kata Baekhyun sambil mencium pipi mamahnya.

"eheeem,, cantiknya kau ! " kata Minhyun tiba-tiba masuk.

"eh adek, sini-sini..." kata Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"hai abang, selamat ya.. akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. " kata Minhyun sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

"iya dek, sama-sama ya karena selama ini kamu juga bantu kita.."

"Yaudah, sekarang ayo kita turun karena mobil sudah siap untuk mengantarkan kita ke gereja ! " kata Sandara.

"tunggu mah, aku ingin berdo'a sebentar... aku merindukan papah, semoga papah merestui pernikahanku dari surga sana..."

"amin..." kata Sandara san Minhyun berbarengan.

.

.

.

#di rumah Aron.

Sementara itu di rumah Aron, mereka juga ribet mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Aron juga panik mempersiapkan baju dan segala macamnya, yg seharusnya dia dibantu oleh Ren... justru bocah centil itu lebih bingung mempersiapkan dandannya ketimbang abangnya.

"aduh dek, lo jangan beribet ama dandanan lo dong ! sini bantu gue masang dasi !" kata Aron.

"duh bentar bang, gue masih pake blush on... ! dikit lagi..."

"dek, keburu telat dong guenya... :3 "

"iya-iya bawel, ini udah selesai !" kata Ren lalu segera menghampiri abangnya untuk memasangkan dasi.

Ren pun memasangkan dasi pada abangnya, sambil memandangi pria yg sudah dikenalnya seumur hidup... lalu ia mencium kening abangnya.

"ciyee, hari ini nikah juga akhirnya... i hope the best for you, bang... jeongmal saranghae.." kata Ren.

"makasih ya dek, lo adalah adek terbaik buat gue..." kata Aron sambil meluk Ren.

"eh bang..."

"apa? "

"lo pasti kelihatan gak seimbang ya sama bang Baekkie... lo kan pendek banget... ! " kata Ren menggoda Aron.

"anjiiiirrr, awas lo dek ! kalo ketangkep gue pites lo !" kata Aron sambil mengejar Ren yg sudah lari duluan ke arah ortu mereka.

"eeehhhh apa-apaan sih kalian ! berhenti gak? " teriak Taeyeon.

"abang duluan, mah !"

"sudah dong,, Aron kau ini juga apa-apaan sih... sebentar lagi kau akan menikah, tapi masih saja kau bertengkar sama Ren. " Leeteuk menceramahi Aron.

"habisnya, Ren nyebelin sih pah !"

"yaudah, kau sudah siap kan? Ayo kita berangkat..." kata Taeyeon.

"eh ehmm iyasih, tapi..."

"tapi kenapa lagi, Aron?"

"mmm, Aron pengen minta maaf dulu sebelumnya sama mamah-papah ... mungkin selama ini Aron jadi anak yg kurang baik, tapi Aron janji mulai hari ini Aron akan berusaha selalu lebih baik dari kemarin..." kata Aron sambil mencium tangan mamah-papahnya.

"iya nak, kau harus ! aahh, yasudah ayo kita berangkat ! kau pasti sudah tidak sabar bertemu Baekhyun, kan? " kata Taeyeon, lalu mereka berangkat ke gereja.

.

.

.

Semua orang telah duduk, tapi mata mereka tertuju pada mempelai yg kini tengah digandeng oleh adeknya sebagai wali pengganti ayahnya yg telah meninggal. Dia berjalan perlahan, menuju altar. Disana telah berdiri pujaan hatinya, yg sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya.

"kau cantik sekali..." bisik Aron.

"terima kasih, kau juga awesome..." balas Baekhyun.

"sudah bisakah kita mulai pernikahan ini?" tanya pendeta.

"tentu saja..." kata Aron.

"baiklah, hadirin sekalian hari ini kita semua berkumpul disini untuk menyaksikan pernikahan suci dari 2 orang yg telah berdiri di depan altar ini. Sebelum saya lanjutkan pernikahan ini, apakah ada yg keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?" tanya pendeta.

"_GUUEEEE,, gue sebenernya masih ada rasa ! tapi konyol kalo gue ngacungin tangan !" kata Minhyun dalam hati._

"kalau tidak ada maka saya akan lanjutkan, baiklah... Kwak Aron, bersediakah kau menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai pasanganmu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dikala untung maupun buntung sampai maut memisahkan kalian..."

"iya, saya bersedia ! kata Aron mantap.

"dan Byun Baekhyun, bersediakah kau menerima Kwak Aron sebagai pasanganmu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dikala untung maupun buntung sampai maut memisahkan kalian..."

"tentu saja saya bersedia !" kata Baekhyun.

"kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri, tuan Aron kau boleh mencium pasanganmu..."

Aron pun mencium kening Baekhyun, sambil dipandangnya dalam-dalam sesorang yg kini telah menjadi istrinya.

"sekarang, silahkan masing-masing dari kalian membacakan ikrar pernikahan !" kata pendeta.

"Di hadapan Tuhan dan para hadirin disini, saya mengakui bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah isteri saya, karunia Tuhan. Saya berjanji akan senantiasa mengasihi dan menolongnya dan setia baik di dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, di kala untung maupun malang, sesuai dengan kewajiban seorang suami yang baik sampai maut memisahkan kami ! "kata Aron.

" Di hadapan Tuhan dan para hadirin disini, saya mengakui bahwa Kwak Aron adalah suami saya, karunia Tuhan. Saya berjanji akan senantiasa mengasihi dan menolongnya dan setia baik di dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, di kala untung maupun malang, sesuai dengan kewajiban seorang isteri yang baik sampai maut memisahkan kami." Kata Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah membacakan ikrar dan melengkapi berkas-berkas yg harus ditanda tangani, mereka pun langsung menggelar resepsi pernikahan di ballroom hotel yg tidak jauh dari gereja. Dihadiri sekitar seribu orang, diantaranya adalah teman-teman kuliah mereka.

"hei, selamat yaaa... akhirnya kalian nikah juga..." kata Kris.

"yoi bro, makasih ya" jawab Aron.

"siap-siap ntar malem, brooo..." bisik Kris ke kuping Aron.

"apaan sih lo..."

"Kris, dia malu tau gak sih..." celetuk JR.

"udah sana lo,, tuh ditunggu pacar-pacar kalian ! " Aron mengusir Kris dan JR.

"iya, calon abang ipar..." kata JR lalu segera turun dari pelaminan.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam berlalu, pesta selesai dan keluarga mereka telah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Sedangkan Aron dan Baekhyun mendapat hadiah spesial untuk menginap di hotel tempatnya menggelar resepsi pernikahan.

.

.

.

"hy beb..." sapa Aron saat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju.

"iih apasih lo ! " kata Baekhyun.

"ah, lo masa' gatau beb... "kata Aron sambil nyolek-nyolek Baekhyun.

"ah gak sabaran banget sih..." sahut Baekhyun sambil nyubit hidung Aron.

"malam ini yg udah gue nantikan sejak kita pertama kali pacaran, beb... and Thanks God, it's come true tonight !"

"hehehe iya, gue juga kok sebenernya..."

"hehehe, yaudah..."

"yaudah apanya? "

"yaudah kita mulai aja sekarang beb..."

"tapi..."

"kenapa lagi?"

"ah gak apa-apa kok..." kata Baekhyun lalu dia memulai mencium suaminya, dan mereka menikmati malam pertama mereka sebagai pasangan pengantin baru.


	15. Baekho is falling in love

_Tuut tuut tuut... _

_Nomor yg anda tuju sedang berada di luar jangkauan..._

"ya Tuhan... kenapa Luhan gak bisa di hubungi yaa..."

Berkali-kali Sehun mencoba menghubungi nomor baru Luhan, tapi tak sekali pun dia berhasil menghubunginya. Padahal Sehun ingin sekali mendengarkan suara pujaan hatinya itu walau hanya semenit saja.

_Tok tok tok..._

Terdengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Sehun, dan setelah dibuka ternyata itu Kai yg telah janjian untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"hai, hunnn..."

"hai, Kai... masuk thini ! "kata Sehun mempersilahkan Kai untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

"hun gue udah nyari beberapa materi buat tugas kita... mungkin kita bisa nyusun itu nanti !"

"oke, lo duduk dulu aja... bentar gue ke dalam dulu mau bikin minum..."

.

.

.

"laperrrrr... aduh mana ini antriannya panjang panjang banget kayak antri nyairin duit BLSM ! " Tao ngedumel pas sedang antri MCD.

Tao baru pulang kuliah, dan dia laper banget mangkannya dia mampir MCD buat beli makan dan speechless banget ternyata antriannya panjang banget. Udah sekitar 15 menit dia ngantri disana.

"selamat datang, mau pesan apa?" kata kasir pas udah giliran Tao.

"mmmm, paket dobel deh mas... ada kan? "

"gak ada mas, adanya paket hemat 2 porsi..."

"aduh saya gak suka sebenernya, tapi gapapa deh... "

"totalnya jadi Rp 56.000 mas... "

"ini..." kata Tao sambil nyerahin duit.

"aduh, mas ada uang ribuan gak? Biar saya kasih kembalian 5 ribu ! "

"aduh saya juga gak punya, ngutang aja deh ! "

"ya gak boleh ngutang dong mas :3 "

Tiba-tiba seorang bocah berbaju SMA dari antrian kasir sebelah ngeluarin dompet dan ngasih duit seribu ke kasirnya Tao.

"boleh saya bayarin gak? Nih ada duit seribu..." kata bocah itu.

"eh gausah dek, Cuma seribu doang..."

"iya gapapa, gue ikhlas... "

"makasih yaa... yaudah daripada lo ngantri di kasir sebelah mending makan sama gue yuk... " kata Tao sambil ngegandeng itu bocah.

Tao akhirnya makan sama bocah itu, bocah yg baju seragamnya sama kayak Minhyun. Tao yakin itu bocah pasti temannya Minhyun.

"eh btw, gue Tao ! lo siapa?" tanya Tao.

"eh,, gue Baekho... salam kenal ya hyung ! "

"iya sama-sama... yaudah makan lagi deh..."

"hehehe iya, betewe anak mana nih? " tanya Baekho sksd :3

"oh gue anak universitas seoul, lo pasti anak sekolahan di ujung sono kan?"

"iya, kok tau?"

"tahu, soalnya gue lihat seseorang pake baju yg sama kayak lo ! "

"ooh gitu? Pulangnya naik apa nih hyung?"

"gue naek angkot, ya gue kan bukan anak sini... belum dikirimin duit juga buat beli kendaraan sama babe di china..." kata Tao malah curhat.

"oh, yaudah bareng gue aja.. tapi gue naek motor, gapapa?"

"oh boleh, makasih ya baek..." kata Tao sambil senyum manis banget.

"iya sama-sama hyung..."

"eh panggil gege aja... !" kata Tao.

"kenapa?"

"ya pokoknya panggil gege aja, gue kan anak china !"

"oh oke-oke..."

"_ehh sia kok manis banget sih? Aduh kayaknyague interest deh sama dia ! ini saatnya gue move on dari Ren !" kata Baekho dalam hati._

.

.

.

"Kai... nih gue bikinin lemon tea buat lo..." kata Sehun sambil bawa dua gelas minuman.

"makasih, hun..."

"oh ya mana nih yg lo kata udah nyari beberapa materi?"

"ini nih hun..." kata Kai sambil nunjukin ipad nya.

"oh ini baguth banget artikelnya, biar thini gue yg catet..." kata Sehun sambil mulai nyatet.

"hun..."

"ya, apathih?"

"gapapa, gajadi deh ! hehehe"

"oh, dathar anak edan ! :3 " kata Sehun sambil mukul Kai.

"gimana hubungan lo sama si dia?"

"hmmm gak gimana2, gini aja... Cuma gue lagi gak bitha hubungin dia..."

"uuh, kasian nih si bihun..."

"gue gak perlu di kathihani..."

"hun? "

"apa lagi thih Kai? Ntar gue gak kelar2 nulithnya ! "

"mmm, sejak gue pergi sama lo malam itu... gue ngerasa aneh hun.."

"hah? Aneh kenapa?"

"gak apa-apa sih, Cuma gue deg2an aja kalo deket lo..."

"oh gitu?"

"iya, gue pikir... gue suka sama lo ! " kata Kai.

"_jlebbb,,, aduh mampus ! nih mulut kenapa nyerocos sendiri sih?" umpat Kai dalam hati._

"hah? Lo thuka gue?"

"eeh ehmm kayaknya sih gitu hun, eh tapi lo gak usah jawab... gue Cuma pengen bilang aja kok..."

"maaf ya Kai, lo kan tau kalo gue udah punya Luhan..."

"iya, gue tau banget hun... gapapa kok !" kata Kai sambil nepuk pundak Sehun.

.

.

.

"_**kau bidadari jatuh dari surga di hadapanku,, eeeaaa... kau bidadari jatuh dari surga tepat di hatiku,, eeaaa... "**_

Suara ringtone itu membangunkan Tao di pagi hari, gegara ada telpon masuk dari nomor gak dikenal...

"waanjiiirrr, sapa sih yg telpon gue pagi-pagi begini,... please deh, ini baru subuh..." kata Tao sebel.

"halo... sapa nih?" kata Tao lagi sambil ngangkat telponnya.

"oh hei ge, akhirnya diangkat juga..."

"iye, ini sape?"

"Baekho... yg kemarin di MCD..."

"eeh lo dapet nomor gue darimana?"

"hehe kemarin gue ambil kartu nama dari dompet lo, ge..."

"buset... modus lo... ada apa nelpon gue? Ini baru jam 5 pagi, ndut ! " kata Tao manggil Baekho seenaknya :3

"jahat ! eh gak, Cuma mau nanya... besok sore ada acara gak ge? "

"kayaknya gak ada, kenapa? Lo mau ajak gue kencan?"

"eh rencananya sih gitu... tapi terserah gege sih mau apa enggak?"

"_mmmm, besok kan hari minggu... biasanya Kris nongkrong di cafe sekitaran myeongdong... lebih baik gue ajak si Baekho kesana aja ! "_

"ge... kok diem?" tanya Baekho lagi.

"eh gak, oh oke... gue pengen ke myeongdong besok.. gimana? "

"oke deh hyung.. apa yg lo beli, gue yg traktir deh !"

"hah bener? Seriusan lo? Lo kaya ya?" tanya Tao kepo :3

"gak kaya sih, ge... Cuma punya rumah tingkat 5, 2 perusahaan sama 3 mobil ferrari aja kok..."

"errr, itu kaya banget, ndut ! :3 "

"haha, oke deh ge.. besok gue jemput jam 4 sore yaa ! "

"oke, dadah... gue mau tidur lagi ndut ! " kata Tao lalu mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

.

"heloooww, sweety... good morning" kata Aron saat melihat Baekhyun bangun tidur.

"ah, hello darling... " balas Baekhyun lalu mencium suaminya.

"hehe, kajja ! " kata Aron sambil narik tangan Baekhyun.

"kemana?"

"sarapan, darling... gak enak masa' bangunnya siang mulu..."

"iya, tapi gendong dong..." kata Baekhyun sambil memasang muka aegyo.

"hayuk dah..." kata Aron sambil menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menuju ke ruang makan, disana telah duduk Taeyeon, Leeteuk, dan Ren. Setelah menikah mereka sementara tinggal di rumah keluarga Aron dulu.

"ciie,, newlyweds bangunnya siangan mulu..." ledek Ren.

"diem lo dek ! "

"hahaha malu lo bang? Ciie gue perhatiin bang Baekkie makin imut aja nih.."

"hehe, makasih Ren..." kata Baekhyun.

"sudah... ayo kita makan ! jangan lupa baca do'a..." kata Leeteuk lalu memimpin do'a.

"oh ya... mama sudah pesan tiket untuk kalian berdua bulan madu lhoo..." kata Taeyeon.

"oh ya? makasih ma.. " kata Baekhyun.

"iya, mama sudah pesan paket bulan madu ke hawai untuk kalian..." kata Taeyeon lagi.

"HAWAI, MA? REN IKUT DOOONGGGG..." teriak Ren histeris.

"gile, mau bulan madu masa' ajak lo dek? " kata Aron.

"ya, gue pokoknya diajak aja.. ntar disana pura2 gak kenal aja gapapa... please ma.. yayaya..." Ren maksa mamanya.

"aduh Ren, nanti kalau kamu nikah juga mama kasih bulan madu deh.." kata Taeyeon.

"tapi aku nikahnya kapan, ma? Aku aja asih SMA :3 " kata Ren gondok.

"haha, ya sana suruh si JR lamar lo dek ! " ledek Aron.

"bodo ! " kata Ren sewot.

"kalian siapin semuanya ya,, besok kalian berangkat ! " kata Leeteuk.

"APA ? BESOK? " teriak Aron dan Baekhyun hampir berbarengan.

"iya, besok... kalian tenang aja semuanya udah pada disiapin kok... tinggal bawa paspor dan baju2 aja..." sahut Taeyeon.

"eh ehm, iya... makasih ya ma..." kata Aron sambil melirik istrinya yg juga sedang meliriknya.


	16. he's still in your heart

_Tok tok tok..._

"samelekum,,, Tao-ge... ! " teriak Baekho sambil ketuk pintu kos-kosan Tao.

"iya... bentaran napa ! " kata Tao lalu ngebukain pintunya.

"hai ge..." kata Baekho pas Tao udah ngebuka pintunya.

"hai juga, masuk ndut... :3 " kata Tao mempersilahkan Baekho masuk.

"nice room..." kata Baekho saat melihat kamar Tao.

"Thanks ndut,, bentaran ya... gue mau ambil jaket dulu.."

"ge, gak ditawarin minum nih guenya?"

"hmmmm, gak puasa lo ndut? Kok minta minum?"

"astajim, sorry ge... gue lupa ! yaudah cepetan ambil jaketnya, gue tungguin ! "

"oke, gue dah siap ! " kata Tao sambil bawa helm.

"lho ngapain bawa helm, ge? Gue kan bawa ferrari yg baru keluar plat nomornya hari ini... buang aja tuh helm ! "

"err, sombong lo ndut ! yaudah hayuk berangkat deh ! "kata Tao brb narik tangan Baekho.

.

.

.

"mama-papa ,, kita berangkat dulu yaa... taksinya udah nunggu tuh..." kata Baekhyun lalu mencium tangan mertuanya.

"iya, hati-hati yaa... jangan lupa pulangnyabawa berita gembira ! " celetuk Taeyeon.

"ERRR,, mamah nih ah... udah ah,, dek gak salim sama gue, lo? " tanya Aron pada Ren

"ogah ah ! orang gue gak diajak, ngapain juga salim sama lo ! " kata Ren gondok abis :3

"haha bedebah lo dek, udah gue gak peduli orang gondok... berangkat yahh..." kata Aron sambil menggandeng mesra tangan istrinya :3

_Piip piip_

BB ren bunyi dan ternyata ada sms dari sang kekasih

**Beb JR to Ren yeppo**

**~sayang nanti ikut buber yuk?**

**~ada Minhyun, Kris, Sehun, sama Kai juga lhoo...**

**~jam 4 gue jemput yaa?**

"_hehehe kebetulan banget gue lagi bete malah si ayang ngajak buber... pas banget dah !" kata Ren dalam hati._

**Ren yeppo to Beb JR**

**~oke beb **

**~aku mandi sekarang**

**~ see you, muach...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"eh Ren, kenape lo senyum-senyum sendiri sambil lihat HP?" tanya Leeteuk.

"apasih pah? Kepo banget... ini urusan anak muda tauk ! " kata Ren lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan mama-papanya.

"jadi lo pikir gue tua, gitu? Dasar anak laknat! " Leeteuk murka.

"sabar pah, inget puasa !" Taeyeon berusaha nenangin Leeteuk.

Sementara itu, Ren sudah berada di kamar mandi dan mulai luluran, maskeran, shampooan, pokoknya centil-centilan di kamar mandi lah :3 . setelah itu, dia milih baju ganti dan itu juga rempong banget... akhirnya dia pilih buat pake baju muslimah plus hijab juga, edisi ramadhan gitu lhooo !

"Ren-aaahhh, akangmu dah dateng tuh..." teriak Taeyeon dari lantai 1 pas JR udah dateng.

Ren pun tergesa-gesa turun sambil nenteng wedges, dan Taeyeon pun cengo ngelihat sang anak yg biasa berpenampilan seksi sekali, kini pake baju muslimah... gak ketinggalan pake hijabnya juga :3

"Ren? Is that you? " tanya Taeyeon.

"bukan mah, ini Rumanah... ya jelas Ren lah, dan satu hal ! gue lebih cantik dan lebih seksi dari Rumanah ! " maki Ren lalu ninggalin sang mama yg masi cengo.

Lalu Ren nyamperin JR yang gak kalah ngagetinnya, gak tumben-tumbennya si JR pake baju kokoh... mimpi apa'an coba? Seorang JR Kim Jonghyun,,, pake baju kokoh? Oooh it's magic :3

"beb? " sapa Ren.

"eeh apa beb? "

"lo beda banget? Sumpah... ! "

"kenapa? Ganteng ya?"

"gak, lo tuhkayak orang yg mau minta sumbangan deh ! sumpah !"

"ah gue balik aja, gak jadi buber deh ! " JR gondok.

"eeh eeh,, jangan... betewe, kita serasi lho... gue kan pake busana muslim juga... udah yuk berangkat aja ! " kata Ren sambil ngegeret JR masuk mobil.

.

.

.

"buseeeettttt ! " teriak Minhyun.

"kenapa beb? " Kris ikutan panik karena Minhyun teriak.

"coba lihat itu guys ! " kata Minhyun sambil nunjuk.

"apaan thih nyun? Gue gak kelihatan..." kata Sehun.

"itu tuh... REN PAKE HIJAB DAN JR PAKE BAJU KOKOH !" teriak Minhyun lagi.

"MANA? BIAR SINI GUE PHOTO !" Kai ikutan histeris :3

"assalamualaikum... " sapa Ren.

"...w-waalaikumsalam..." jawab mereka barengan.

"Ren, are you okay? " tanya Minhyun sambil pegang jidat Ren.

"apaan sih nyun? Gue okay banget malah... heran lo gue pake hijab? "

"heran pake banget, Ren... lo kan kalo pake baju biathanya yg thekthi banget, tiba-tiba pake baju gini ya gue kaget ! " celetuk Sehun.

"gausah alay lo guys ! " kata Ren.

"ini juga, kesambet setan apa lo bro? " tanya Kris ke JR.

"gapapa bang, kan gue kira buber itu temanya harus muslim gitu.. jadi gue pake baju kokoh aja ! " jawab JR.

"untung gak pake sarung juga lo, bisa-bisa gue sunat lagi lo !" kata Kris.

"UDAH UDAH ! duduk deh, kita udah pesenin kalian makan sama minumnya..." kata Minhyun.

.

.

.

_CIIIITTTTTT... mobil Baekho berdecit saat melakukan drift untuk memarkir mobilnya._

"kita sudah sampai, ge... gimana drift gue? Hebat gak? " tanya Baekho.

"HEBAT GUNDULMU? GUE HAMPIR KENA SERANGAN JANTUNG TAU GAK ! DASAR BOCAH GENDUT !" Tao murka.

"hehe marah gitu makin cakep aja ge..."

"ciiieee, gendut ngegombalin gue nih ! udah ndut, keburu buka puasa... cepet turun ! "

Sementara itu Kris yg lagi ngegosip sama mereka-mereka itu, tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah parkiran. Dan dilihatnya seorang bertubuh kurus dan tinggi yg sangat familiar buat dia sedang menggandeng seseorang.

"Zitao? " sebutnya pelan.

"hah? Apa bang? " tanya Ren yg gak sengaja denger.

"tuh... lihat ke cowok itu ! " kata Kris sambil nunjuk.

"hah? Itu kan Baekho? Sama siapa dia?" ren speechless ngelihatnya.

"itu Zitao, mantan gue sebelum gue pacaran sama Minhyun... itu yg satunya siapa? Mantan lo juga, Ren? "

"bukan, dia fans fanatik gue ! " kata Ren sambil kibas jilbabnya (?)

"pacarnya Zitao? "

"mana gue tau ! " kata Ren.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Baekho menghampiri meja Ren begitu melihat sang mantan kecengan berada di cafe yg sama dengannya, setidaknya dia pengen menyapa teman-temannya disana. Sedangkan Tao saling pandang dengan Kris, dan dia pun semakin erat menggandeng tangan Baekho.

"hai Ren,, disini juga? Lo pake hijab?" sapa Baekho

"eh Baekho, gue lagi buber disini.. iya, hijab edisi ramadhan doang :3 "kata Ren.

"oh gitu... eh ya, kenalin ini Tao..." kata Baekho.

Tiba-tiba kuping Minhyun panas dan segera berbalik melirik tajam begitu mendengar nama "Tao" ... Tao dan Minhyun saling melirik sinis,

"gue dah kenal, ndut... !" sahut Minhyun.

"wow it's magic... kenal dimana? Kok gak kasih tau gue? Kebetulan banget ya..." kata Baekho.

"lo udah gak thuka thama Ren lagi dong ndut? Yah thia-thia gue nyomblangil lo thelama ini !" sahut Sehun, dan seketika dia menunduk karena JR menatap tajam ke dia.

"haha ya gak lah, gue dah move on dari Ren... sekarang gue ngecengin Tao-ge ! " kata Baekho.

"mending lo jauhin dia deh ndut, ntar lo potek lagi ! dia kan licik ! " kata Minhyun sambil natap sinis ke Tao.

"gue gak kayak gitu kok Baekho... jangan percaya mereka ! " kata Tao.

Dan pastinya Baekho lebih percaya Tao, namanya juga lagi kasmaran dan lope lope sama itu orang :3

"lho nyun, itu siapa? Pacar lo?" tanya Baekho pas ngelihat Kris.

"iya, dia Kris pacar baru gue..."

"dia kenal sama Tao-ge? Kok kelihatannya dari tadi lihatin mulu? " tanya Baekho curiga.

"_bukan kenal lagi... tapi kenal banget ! kenal kebusukan dia juga!" kata Kris dalam hati._

"ehm enggak ko, gue gak kenal ! " kata Kris.

"eh iya... gak mungkin kenal ! " kata Tao juga.

"oh gitu yaa... " kata Baekho sambil manggut-manggut.

"ferrari lo, kece men ! " kata Kai.

"thanks bro, baru keluar platnya tuh... ! "

"penting gitu buat gue tahu? " kata Kai sewot.

"ehm, Baekho... bisa gak kita duduknya di dalem aja ! gue gak nyaman kalo banyak orang..." kata Tao.

"okedeh, guys gue ke dalem dulu yaa... " kata Baekho sambil gandeng tangan Tao buat masuk ke dalem.

"dadah ndut,, muah muah..." kata Sehun.

Kris menatap tajam ke arah mereka, dan Minhyun sadar akan hal itu... Tatapan Kris ke Tao kali itu bener-bener beda, kayak tatapan penuh rindu dan cemburu.

"_i know what you think, Kris... you stil like him, right? I'll gonna make you forget him forever, i promise ! BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE !" kata Minhyun dalam hati sambil cemburu melihat Kris yg menatap ke arah perginya Tao dan Baekho !_


	17. when you're gone (sad chapter)

Sehun sedang duduk di pinggir kasurnya, sambil setia pegang Hpnya... dia lagi nunggu balasan pesan suara dari Luhan. Dia kangen, kangen banget malah karena udah 2 mingguan ini dia gak denger suaranya Luhan sama sekali.

"**hai juga hun, gue juga kangen lo... gue cinta banget sama lo, tapi gue gak bisa lagi... maafin kesalahan gue selama ini, yaa... gue ngantuk hun, mau tidur dulu... ! " Luhan membalas pesan suara dari Sehun.**

"han tau gak sih, gue tuh kangen banget sama lo... kenapa lo bales pesan suara gue singkat banget?" kata Sehun sendiri sambil menitikkan air mata sampai dia ketiduran.

Pagi harinya, sebenernya Sehun males banget sekolah gegara matanya bengkak, tapi akhirnya dia sekolah juga sih... soalnya kalo sendirian di rumah tuh bikin dia makin galau.

"pagi themua..." sapa Sehun ke teman-temannya.

"hun, are you okay? Muka lo pucet banget, mata lo bengkak !" kata Kai.

"lo habis nangis, hun?" tanya Ren.

"eh enggak, gue gak apa-apa kok ! gak uthah kawatir thama gue guyth !" kata Sehun.

Hari itu sehun beneran aneh, yg biasanya bawel cerewet dan rame kan dia... tapi hari itu dia diem aja, muka bete, mata bengkak... kayak kerasukan peri apa gitu dianya.

"hun, lo mau makan apa? Sini biar gue aja yg beliin ke kantin ! " kata Minhyun pas istirahat.

"gak uthah.. makathih banget tapi gue gak laper kok..." kata Sehun.

"yakin?"

"yup..."

"yaudah kita tinggal ke kantin dulu ya hun..." kata Kai sambil gandengan sm MinRen.

.

.

.

"si bihun kenapa sih? " tanya Kai pas mereka bertiga lagi makan bakso di kantin.

"paling galau gegara Luhan..." jawab Ren.

"Luhan itu pacarnya?"

"yoi, mereka udah jadian setahun lebih dan sekarang Luhan lagi kuliah di inggris. " kata Minhyun.

"ooh gitu, cinta banget berarti ya si Sehun itu..."

"ya iyalah !"

.

.

.

Tap tap tap...

Suara langkah kaki seorang wanita yg berdandan ala bussiness woman itu memasuki ruang kelas Sehun, Sehun kenal sekali dengan wanita itu... dia adalah mamanya Luhan.

"_hah? Mamanya Luhan? Ngapain dia di kelath gue?" tanya Sehun dalam hati._

"hai hun, long time no see... apa kabar?" tanya wanita bernama Zhang Liyin itu.

"eh baik tante... ada apa kok thampai tante repot-repot nyamperin Thehun kethini?" tanya Sehun.

"ehmm,, hun kau mau ketemu Luhan gak?"

"MAU BANGET TANTE! MANA MANA LUHANNYA?" Sehun gabisa woles.

"Luhan ya masih di inggris, hun..."

"yah, gendok !"

"tapi tante pengen ajak kamu ke inggris nanti sore, kamu bisa kan?" tanyanya.

"hah nanti thore?"

"iya, kamu tinggal bawa baju dan koper aja... oh ya jangan lupa ajak temen satu lagi ! semua biayanya tante yg tanggung ! "

"heh iyadeh, ntar thaya tanya temen dulu deh..."

"iya, hun.. ntar biar supir tante jemput kamu jam 5 yaa..." kata Zhang Liyin lalu keluar kelasnya Sehun.

"_GUE BAKAL KETEMU LUHAN? KYAAAA SENANGNYA ! tapi gue mau ajak siapa yaa?" tanya Sehun dalam hati.._

_._

_._

_._

"guyth, gue pengen ngomong thetuatu ! " kata Sehun pas KaiMinRen udah balik ke kelas.

"ngomong apa hun? " tanya Kai.

"tadi mamanya Luhan habith nyamperin gue ke kelath.. dia mau ngajakin gue ke inggrith buat ketemu luhan.."kata Sehun.

"terus?" tanya Ren.

"dia minta gue buat ajak theorang lagi buat temenin gue dithana... ada yg bitha?" tanya Sehun.

"waah gue sama Ren gak bisa deh kayaknya, soalnya ntar sore bang Aron sm Baekkie pulang.. jadi kita harus jemput mereka ! sorry ya Bihun. " kata Minhyun

"oh oke gapapa kok, Kai bitha gak?" tanya Seun ke Kai.

"gue sih bisa aja..."

"oke, nanti thore lo ke rumah gue jam 5 yaa.. bawa koper thama pathpor aja.. ntar mamanya Luhan jemput kita ! oke Kai?"

"eh iya, oke deh hun..."

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sehun langsung berkemas dan setelah itu dia tidur-tiduran di kasurnya sebentar. Sambil tersenyum dia melihat slide foto-fotonya bersama Luhan, dan dia menangis... merasa bahwa dia sangat merindukan Luhan selama ini.

"han, gue gak thabar ketemu thama lo nanti... i mithth you..." katanya.

Akhirnya waktu yg dia nanti pun tiba, jam 5 kurang si Kai dateng sambil bawa koper... persis kayak yg diinstruksikan Sehun.

"eh lo dateng juga Kai..." kata Sehun.

"iya dong, eh kita nunggu mamanya Luhan di teras rumah lo aja yaa.. btw, rumah lo sepi amat?" tanya Kai.

"iya, ortu gue tinggalnya di luar kota thoalnya..."

"oooh..."

Gak berapa lama kemudian, mamanya Luhan dateng dan mereka langsung masuk ke mobil untuk segera menuju ke bandara incheon.

Mereka take off sekitar pukul 6 sore, dan mereka berada di atas pesawat sekitar 10 jam... dan selama itu pula Sehun galau, tidak bisa tidur dan pikirannya hanya tertuju ke Luhan.

"akhirnya kita sampai juga..." kata mamanya Luhan saat mereka baru menginjakkan kakinya di inggris.

"eeh iya, akhirnya..." kata Sehun lega.

"terus kita ini kemana lagi, tante?" tanya Kai.

"kita pergi ke apartmentnya Luhan dulu... kita istirahat aja disana.." jawabnya.

"teruth kita naik apa thekarang, tan?"

"naik taksi lah, hun... :3 "

Akhirnya mereka semua naik taksi untuk pergi ke "ascott mayfair London" ,, sebuah apartment tempat luhan tinggal selama ini.

.

.

.

"kok thepi tan?" tanya Sehun saat mereka pertama kali memasuki apartment Luhan.

"eh ehmm Luhan lagi gak disini, nanti kita pergi ke Luhan yaa... kalian istirahat aja dulu !" kata Zhang Liyin lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka di kamar Luhan.

Saat melihat sekeliling kamar Luhan, sehun terharu... karena di setiap sudut ruangan ini selalu ada unsur (?) dirinya... mulai dari foto-foto mereka berdua, kado-kado yg pernah diberikannya, pokoknya semuanya tentang HunHan.

"hiks..." Sehun mulai nangis.

"bihun, lo kenapa?" tanya Kai.

"gapapa, Cuma terharu aja Kai..."

"udah, sabar... nanti juga ketemu kan sama Luhannya..."

"iya Kai.. "

.

.

.

"kalian udah siap?" tanya Zhang Liyin saat menjemput mereka lagi.

"eh iya, udah thiap kok tan..." jawab Sehun.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pergi..."

"kemana?" tanya Kai.

"udah, nanti juga kalian tahu..." jawabnya.

Zhang Liyin mengemudikan mobil Luhan menuju ke suatu tempat dimana Luhan sedang berada disana... dan Sehun sedikit shock karena mobil itu memasuki Royal London Hospital.

"_hah? Kenapa ke rumah thakit? Aduh... feeling gue gak enak nih !" kata Sehun dalam hati._

"hun,, hospital pan artinye rumah sakit ye? Ngapain kita kesini?" bisik Kai.

"gue juga gatau, Kai..." jawab Sehun.

Akhirnya mereka turun dari mobil dan langsung menuju sebuah ruang perawatan VIP, saat itulah jantung Sehun semakin berdegub kencang !

"masuk yook..." kata Zhang

"siapa yg sakit, tan?" tanya Sehun.

"kan katanya kamu mau ketemu Luhan, disini dia..." kata Zhang.

Akhirnya mereka semua masuk, dan disana sedang berbaring lemah. Dan seketika itu Sehun langsung histeris melihat keadaan sang pujaan hati.

"TANTE INI LUHAN KENAPA? " tanyanya.

"Luhan sakit hun... kemarin setelah bales voice message kamu, dia collapse ! "jawab Zhang.

"Luhan sakit apa, tan? " tanya Kai.

"kangker usus, sudah stadium 4 !"

"kenapa gak pernah bilang, tan? " tanya Sehun.

"dia gak pengen kamu tahu, mangkannya itu juga dia pindah kesini !"

"teruth gimana keadaan dia thekarang, tan?"

"kita berdo'a aja buat dia ! "

.

.

.

"han, gue udah dithini... lo bangun dong, gue bakal jagain lo... gue janji... " kata Sehun sambil menciumi tangan Luhan.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Luhan membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara Sehun... lalu dia mengatakan sesuatu,

"lo udah dateng hun, thanks God... gue bisa lihat lo lagi !"

"iya han, gue disini... lo harus kuat yaa... "

"gak bisa lagi, Sehunnie... gue udah capek.."

"pleathe han, demi gue ! " kata Sehun sambil nangis.

"gue sayang lo, dan gue bangga karena gue udah sayang lo sampai saat terakhir gue... maaf gak pernah bilang tentang hal ini hun, gue Cuma gak pengen lo khawatir !"

"tapi kalo udah gini lo tuh nyiktha gue han,,, !"

"maafin gue hun ! itu siapa?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Kai,

"itu Kai, temen thekelath gue..."

"Kai, sini bentar..." panggil Luhan.

"ya, ada apa?"

"gue titip Sehun ya, kayaknya lo orang yg bisa jagain dia... feeling gue bilang gitu ! jagain dia, buat gue please..." kata Luhan.

"Luhan ngomong apa sih !" teriak Sehun

"i will, gue bakal selalu jagain Sehun ! "

"yaudah, gue tidur dulu... gue cinta banget sama lo, hun ! " kata Luhan lalu menutup matanya,

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt,,,, Seketika itu juga elektrokardiograf (alat pendeteksi denyut jantung) menunjukkan flat line ,, dan saat itu juga Sehun histeris.

"LUHAAANNNNN ! " teriaknya.

Sang mamanya Luhan sibuk memanggil dokter, dan akhirnya Sehun yg gak kuat melihat keadaan itu pun memilih untuk keluar kamar dan disanalah Kai yg cengo memeluk Sehun, berusaha menenangkan anak itu.

"hun, lo harus sabar ! mungkin ini jalan yg terbaik !" kata Kai.

"tapi Kai,,, bilang ini semua mimpi ! Luhan itu Cuma tidur dan besok dia bakal bangun lagi ! " kata Sehun.

"ikhlasin Luhan, hun..."

Dan mamanya Luhan pun menghampiri Sehun dan Kai, beliau juga nangis...

"kita harus sabar ya hun... Luhan udah gak ada !" katanya sambil memeluk Sehun.

"BOHOOOONGGGGGG !" kata Sehun lalu kemudian dia pingsan.

.

.

.

"hun, sadar hun..." kata Kai sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun.

"gue dimana? Luhan mana?"

"lo masih di rumah sakit, Luhan udah meninggal hun..."

"bohong lo, Kai ! "

"gue gak bohong, dia sekarang lagi ada kamar mayat... mamanya juga lagi mempersiapkan kepulangan kita + jenazah Luhan ke Korea..." kata Kai.

"kayak mimpi, Kai... dia bilang ke gue mau tidur kok,,"

"udah hun, udah... jangan dipikirin lagi ! " kata Kai sambil meluk Sehun.

.

.

.

_Seoul, pukul 10:00 KST_

Semua orang datang ke gereja dengan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan membawa setangkai mawar putih sebagai persembahan terakhir untuk Luhan. Sehun sendiri masih terpukul atas meninggalnya Luhan yg tiba-tiba, dia berdiri di samping peti jenazah Luhan yg telah terbuka.

"han, lo kenapa tinggalin gue kayak gini sih?" kata Sehun ke mayat tampan yg ada di depannya itu.

"hun! Sabar ya,,," kata Ren yg datang juga kesitu.

"maafin Luhan ya, kalo dia punya salah ke Kalian..." kata Sehun sambil mengusap air matanya.

"iya hun, lo juga yg sabar yaa... " kata Minhyun sambil meluk Sehun.

"ini terlalu mendadak buat gue..." kata Sehun nangis lagi.

"cup cup, bihun jangan nangis yaa..." kata Kai.

"I'LL TRY !"

Akhirnya Luhan dimakamkan di Seoul National Cemetery, dan seusai upacara pemakaman... mama Luhan menyerahkan sebuah surat untuk Sehun... lalu Sehun membacanya,,

"_hun, saat lo baca surat ini mungkingue udah tenang disana... maaf kalo gak pernah kasih tau lo tentang penyakit gue, gue gak mau lo khawatir sama gue ! gue udah sakit sejak awal masuk SMA, sekitar 4 tahun ini berarti ! gue seneng karena Tuhan udah izinin gue jadi pacar lo meskipun baru setahun lebih aja, tapi gue seneng banget ! gue cinta, sayang banget sama lo... gue pengen lo inget gue sesekali, dan lo juga harus tetep jadi Sehun yg kuat... _

_Gue yakin, lo bakal punya seseorang lagi yg bakal bikin lo bahagia... dan buat gue, saat-saat sama lo itu gak bakal bisa terlupakan meski gue udah gak nafas lagi nantinya ! oh ya, gue nulis surat ini karena gue yakin kematian gue bakal dateng juga secepetnya ! _

_Once again, I LOVE YOU OH SEHUN ! saat lo kangen gue, selalu lihat ke langit aja.. karena gue ada disana, ngawasin lo dari surga !_

_From Your dear, Xi Luhan"_


	18. Ren is the winner

"PAGI SEMUANYAAAA..." teriak Ren saat melihat teman-temannya dikelas.

"pagi juga Ren..." sahut Minhyun.

"kok lo theneng banget ya kayaknya?" tanya Sehun.

"haha pasti dong, gue lagi seneng guys..."

"kenapa?" tanya Kai.

"GUE LOLOS AUDISI BUAT JADI DUTA SEKOLAH KITA... DAN VOTE BAKAL DILAKUKAN MINGGU DEPAN, JADI LO SEMUA HARUS DUKUNG GUE ! " kata Ren gabisa woles :3

"oh vote? Berarti ada calon satu lagi dong?" tanya Kai.

"iya, itu si Taemin yg jadi rival gue... errrr, musuh sejati ! " jawab Ren sewot.

"haha, kalo gitu lo harus promosiin diri lo gitu ren... semacam kampanye gitu !" kata Minhyun.

"iya kita themua pasti jadi tim thuktheth lo deh !"

"ciyus? Miapah kalian baik banget, gue jadi terharu... tapi boong :p " kata Ren sambil ketawa setan.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah di rumah Ren, mereka berempat sibuk bikin pamflet buat anak-anak sekolahan biar milih Ren buat jadi duta sekolah mereka. Ren itu sejak SMP ngebet banget pengen sekolah di SMA situ ya karena di sekolah itu ada ajang buat jadi duta sekolahnya, secara itu anak kan kepingin eksis.

"nyun, lo bagian bikin desain pamflet yaa..." kata Ren.

"beres mas broo ! " sahut Minhyun.

"errrr, mas bro? Panggil gue miss ! "

"miss? Miskin kali :p " ejek Kai dan dia langsung mendapat sorotan tajam dari Ren.

"teruth gue bagian apa dong?" tanya Sehun.

"lo boleh jadi asisten gue !" jawab Ren,, berasa kayak iklan oolong tea yg modelnya vino itu lho :3

"oke deh, teruth thi Kai ngapain?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"lo bisa ngefoto, pesek?" tanya Ren.

"ya bisa-bisa aja sih..." jawab Kai.

"oke, lo jadi fotogrefer yg ngefoto tiap moment kampanye gue... oke?"

"iyadeh..." jawab Kai pasrah.

"oke guys, kita mulai sekarang... ganbate ! " kata Ren.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka semua mulai bekerja, Minhyun membuat desain pamflet lalu dibawa Kai ke percetakan dan kemudian Sehun yg memfoto copy. Lalu keesokan harinya, pagi-bagi sekali Ren sudah bangun dan segera berdandan cantik untuk hari pertamanya berkampanye.

Tapi sebenarnya ada satu hal yg mengganjal hatinya, karena dia bersaing dengan musuhnya... dan sekaligus orang yg merebut pacar lamanya, Choi Minho.

**#flashback**

"maaf Ren-aah, aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita lagi..." kata Chi Minho saat meminta Ren menemuinya di taman.

"tapi kenapa, Minho? " tanyanya sambil mulai menangis.

"a-a-aku punya orang lain..." jawab Minho.

"tapi kenapa? Apa aku ini tidak baik untukmu? Atau aku kurang cantik? Atau apa tolong jelaskan ! " kata Ren.

"bukan itu, Ren-aah... aku tidak bisa jelaskan, tapi sebenarnya aku mencintaimu kok..." kata Minho.

"lalu kenapa?"

"sebenarnya gadis itu dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku, dan aku tidak mungkin menolak Ren..."

"baiklah, aku terima semua ini ! siapa gadis itu?"

"dia adalah Lee Taemin ! murid baru di kelas sebelah itu..."

"ooh, oke... semoga kalian bahagia ! " kata Ren lalu berlari meninggalkan Minho.

Dan sejak saat itu, mereka tak pernah berbicara lagi. Ren saat itu sempat beberapa hari tidak pergi sekolah karena tidak mau bertemu Minho. Sedangkan dengan Taemin, dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengenalnya... tapi dia tahu kalau dia sangat membenci Taemin.

#FlashbackEnd.

.

.

.

"Ren-aahhh, pacarmu dah dateng nak !" Teriak Taeyeon, sang mamah...

"iya mamah, Ren turun sekarang..." katanya sambil menuruni tangga.

"eh buseet, wangi amat lo beb? Gue jadi curiga..." kata JR pas mencium bau parfum Ren.

"haha, gue hari ini kampanye buat jadi duta sekolah.. so pasti gue harus wangi dong beb..." kata Ren mencoba menjelaskan.

"okedeh, gue percaya ! " kata JR lalu segera mengantarkan Ren ke sekolah.

Dan sesampainya di sekolah, Ren memasang sifat anggun dan mulai sok akrab dengan warga sekolah. Dia selalu tersenyum ke setiap orang yg menyapa, bersikap manis semata-mata demi voting yg sangat menentukan eksistensinya.

"minyun sayang... lo udah tempel pamfletnya?" tanya Ren ketika dia sudah berada di kelas.

"udah, beres tuuh..." jawab Minhyun.

"oke, makacih ya cayang,,,,," kata Ren sambil meluk Minhyun.

Akhirnya tibalah saat istirahat, dan inilah saat Ren melancarkan aksinya untuk berkampanye di sekitar kantin. Sedangkan Tamin lebih memilih untuk berkampanye di taman sekolah, aroma persaingan tercium kuat diantara mereka.

"kalau gue jadi duta sekolah kita, gue janji bakal selalu jaga image baik gue... ya you know lah, kalo gue ini kan model yg sering pemotretan buat majalah... akademik gue juga bagus, and i think that i'm the right person for this ! so, pilih Choi Minki alias Ren yeppo ... okay?" kata Ren saat berkampanye.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, dan hari ini adalah saat yg paling menentukan... karena hari ini akan diadakan voting untuk menentukan siapa yg menjadi duta sekolah. Ren dan Taemin bersalaman, siapapun yg menang hari ini pastilah yg terbaik.

Semua murid telah memilih, dan sekarang saatnya penghitungan vote dimulai oleh pengurus OSIS sekolah yg diketuai oleh seorang murid bernama Onew. Ren duduk sambil terus memegangi tangannya yg dingin, dia worry :3

"ternyata hasilnya seri, tapi tersisa 1 kertas voting lagi... dan ini menentukan siapa yg akan jadi duta sekolah kita sekaligus sebagai ketua promnite setelah kita ujian..." kata Onew.

"udah deh langsung bacain aja, gausah banyak bacot lo ! kita nunggu lho... :3 " teriak Kai.

"oke, woles bro ! dan pemenangnya adalah... SELAMAT UNTUK REN-AAAHHHH ! " teriak Onew.

"AAAHHHHHH TERIMA KASIH TUHAN, KAI MINYUN SEHUN... GUE MENANG !" teriak Ren sambil lari ke arah temannya.

"thelamat Ren,,, ah gue theneng !"kata Sehun sambil meluk Ren.

"Ren, ayo sini... naik ke panggung ! " kata Onew, lalu Ren segera naik ke panggung.

"selamat ya Ren, kamu menjadi duta sekolah kita sekaligus menjadi ketua promnite untuk tahun ajaran ini... tapi jangan Lupa belajar untuk ujian negara, kau kan sudah kelas 12 ! " kata Kepala Sekolah Choi Siwon, sambil menyematkan selempang dan memberikan piala untuk Ren.

"ahhh nde, pasti itu pak ! " kata Ren sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Ren-aaah... ! " panggil seseorang saat Ren sudah turun dari panggung dan akan pergi ke kelasnya.

"mau apa memanggilku?" kata Ren saat menoleh.

"ah, anni... hanya ingin memberi selamat untukmu... " kata orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangan, ternyata dia adalah taemin.

"oh iya, makasih ya..." kata Ren sambil tersenyum palsu.

"oh ayolah, kita berteman mulai sekarang... apa kau masih mau membenciku? Sungguh aku dan minho sebenarnya tidak menginginkan ini, apa perlu aku minta orang tuaku membatalkannya demi aku bisa berteman denganmu? :3 " tanya Taemin.

"ahh tidak perlu, aku sudah punya seseorang sekarang... baik, mari berteman ! " kata Ren lalu memeluk Taemin.

"ah,, ne... gomawo Ren-aaah ! " kata Taemin sambil memeluk Ren balik.

"mmm, maukah kau jadi partner untuk membantuku mengurus acara promnite nanti?"

"tentu... pasti aku mau ! " kata Taemin, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Ren.

"EH CIYEEE, YANG UDAH BAIKAN AMA MUSUH..." goda Minhyun.

"ah setan lo nyun!" sahut Ren.

"bro, kan lo udah menang nih... TRAKTIRANNYA MANA?" tanya Kai.

"iya nih, lo harus traktir kita themua ! " sahut Sehun.

"IYA IYA ANAK BAWEL ! nanti sore gue ajakin kalian makan kalian semua, ajakin juga pacar kalian deh ! " kata Ren.

Saat Ren berbicara seperti itu, seketika Sehun menunduk ... dia mulai galau lagi, mulai ingat Luhan lagi... dan itu membuat hatinya sedih !

"_coba aja Luhan masih ada, dia pasti bakal ngeledekin Ren habith-habithan... dia bakal theneng banget kalo di traktir thama Ren di resto fovorit kita... han, gue kangen thama lo.. udah berapa lama gue gak ketemu lo ya?" kata Sehun dalam hati._

"heh, ngelamun aja lo ! gak pulang lo? " teriak Kai.

"eeh iya, tungguin gue teman-teman ! " kata Sehun sambil berlari ke arah teman-temannya.

* * *

**aah, annyeong... oh ya, minal aidzin wal faidzin #telat #plaaak XD**

**sorry, udah 3 minggu gak posting... maklum sibuk KRSan nih :3**

**ini part agak GJ yaaa, maklum gue lagi puyeng kehabisan ide...**

**next part, Baekho bakal nembak Tao #hug**


	19. jadiannya Baekho-Tao

"Ren-aahhhh..." panggil Baekho saat Ren and the gank ada di taman sekolah.

"apasih ndut lo teriak manggil2 gue?" tanya Ren.

"gue mau minta tolong ama kalian semua..." jawab Baekho.

"apa? Lo mau pinjem duit? Ga ada, gue bokek..." kata Ren.

"hellowww? Seorang Baekho pinjem duit? Impossible !" sahut Baekho.

"thombong lo ndut !" ledek Sehun.

"masalah buat lo?" Baekho murka.

"udah dong... lo mau minta tolong apa dong?" tanya Ren lagi.

"mmmm... gini Ren, gue mau nembak seseorang... nah gue minta tolong ama kalian buat siapin konsep yg pas, biar dia terkesan gitu..." jawab Baekho.

"Tao! Lo mau nembak Tao?" tanya Minhyun.

"hehe iya, kok lo tahu sih nyun?"

"ya iyalah, orang lo sama dia sering jalan bareng juga..." sahut Minhyun sewot.

"ye terus kita bantu gimana?" tanya Ren.

"gini, gue bakal nyewa restoran di sebuah hotel... nah selagi gue jalan2 ama Tao gege, gue pengen kalian bantu dekor itu resto.. gimana? Bisa gak?" mohon Baekho.

"oke... kalo berhasil, lo mau kasih kita apa?" tanya Ren.

"gue bakal ajak kalian ama pacar kalian ke everland ! free... gue yg bayarin semua !" kata Baekho.

"ciyusan lo? Oke kita bakal bantu lo !" sahut Ren, lalu dia kegirangan sendiri :3

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Minhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Kris walau jam segitu dia tahu kalau Kris tidak ada di rumah. tapi dia sudah menelpon Kris, dan berkata bahwa dia akan memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Dan juga, dia ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan Kris.

"hy sweet heart... sudah lama? Kau sedang memasak apa?" tanya Kris saat dia baru masuk rumah dan sedang melihat Minhyun memasak di dapur.

"hy juga, sweet heart... aku memasak galbi untuk dinner kita..." jawab Minhyun.

"aah... itu terlihat sangat enak..."

"haha, semoga... kalau begitu, pergilah mandi dulu.. lalu temui aku di meja makan, arra?"

"ne, arraso..." kata Kris lalu segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah Mandi, Kris segera menemui Minhyun di meja makan yg telah dipenuhi makanan yg tadi dimasak oleh Minhyun. Kris segera duduk disana dan mulai berbicara dengan Minhyun.

"so, apa yg tadi ingin kau bicarakan sayang?" tanya Kris.

"ini mengenai Tao..." jawab Minhyun.

"Tao? Apa dia mengganggumu lagi?"

"tidak, tapi... temanku menyukainya, dan segera mungkin dia akan menembaknya..."

"so? Bukankah itu bagus sayang?"

"ya, mungkin... bagus untuk hubungan Kita..." jawab Minhyun lalu tersenyum pada Kris.

"yasudah jangan terlalu di pikirkan, mari makan..." kata Kris sambil mulai mencicipi masakan Minhyun.

Mereka berdua akhirnya makan, dan sesekali Minhyun memandangi wajah pacarnya yg tampan itu sambil tersenyum... dia merasa sangat menyayangi Kris sekarang, dia tidak akan pernah melepas Kris untuk siapapun.

.

.

.

"_mmm... gue harus nelpon Tao ge, terus ajak dia jalan... ayo Baekho, be a man ! now or never ..." kata Baekho dalam hati, lalu dia segera mengambil ponselnya._

"annyeonghaseyo..." kata Baekho memulai percakapannya.

"annyeong... ada apa ndut lo nelpon gue?" tanya Tao.

"mmm, Tao ge besok sore ada acara gak?"

"kayaknya sih gak, emang kenapa?"

"gue pengen ajak gege jalan, terus ntar kita dinner di restoran salah satu hotel bintang 5..."

"hah? Ciyus lo mau ngajak gue?"

"lha iya gue seriusan ge..."

"oke deh, tapi lo jemput gue di kampus ya... gue balik sore soalnya..."

"sip ge, sms aja kapan gue jemputnya..."

"hehe iya ndut, btw lo kok baik banget sih ama gue?"

"eh ehm itu... karena gue seneng aja berteman sama gege..."

"itu doang?"

"hehe yaudah ya ge, gue mesti ngerjain PR dulu... see you tomorrow !" kata Baekho lalu mematikan telponnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Baekho datang ke kelas Ren sambil membawa amplop. Lalu dia segera menemui Ren di bangkunya...

"Ren..." penggil Baekho sambil melempar amplop.

"apa nih ndut?" tanya Ren sambil membuka amplop itu.

"itu duit, buat beli lampu sm lilin buat menghias restorannya..." jawab Ren.

"hah? Tapi kenapa sebanyak ini duitnya?" tanya Ren sambil mengeluarkan uang sebanyak 500.000 won

"masa' kebanyakan sih?" tanya Baekho heran.

"iyalah, nih gue balikin 400.000 won ... dan gue rasa 100.000 won ini pun kebanyakan juga.." jawab Ren

"yaudah terserah lo aja deh Ren, pokoknya kalo duitnya kurang lo telpon gue aja..." kata Baekho lalu pergi keluar kelas Ren.

"Ren, itu si Baekho emang kaya banget ya?" tanya Kai.

"ya begitulah... emang kenapa?" tanya Ren balik.

"ya gapapa, kok dia kayaknya royal banget gitu..." jawab Kai.

"haha tenang aja, dia orangnya baik banget tapi kok... oh ya, ntar tolong beliin lampu sama lilin ya..." perintah Ren.

"iya, hun lo mau kan temenin gue beli itu? Gue kan gatau tempatnya..." kata Kai.

"eh ciyeee, kayaknya ada yg makin lengket nih..." goda Minhyun.

"apaan thih lo nyun, gue kan thama kai Cuma thahabatan aja..." kata Sehun sewot.

"udah deh,, pokoknya lo semua ntar pulang sekolah ngumpul di rumah gue... ntar kita berangkat ke restonya sama-sama..." kata Ren.

"oke boss !" jawab Minhyun, Sehun, dan Kai serempak.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, Baekho segera menjemput Tao di kampusnya. Pria tinggi itu telah menunggunya di depan kampus saat dia tiba disana. Dia segera turun dan membukakan pintu mobil agar Tao bisa masuk.

"makasih..." kata Tao.

"sama-sama ge... kita ke mall dulu ya sekarang, ntar baru kita dinner..." kata Baekho.

"oke, terserah kamu aja..."

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke mall dulu, dan Baekho membelikan barang-barang untuk Tao... seperti Tas seharga ribuan won, karena Baekho tau kalau Tao senang menggunakan barang branded.

Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke sebuh restoran di salah satu hotel bintang 5 di pusat kota Seoul dimana Baekho akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Tao hari ini.

"gege mau makan apa?" tanya Baekho saat seorang pelayan menyerahkan menu.

"mmm, aku ingin chicken steak aja.. minumnya orage juice " jawab Tao.

"kalau begitu, 2 chicken steak dan 2 orange juice saja..." kata Baekho ke pelayan, lalu pelayan itu segera pergi.

"eh, kok restorannya sepi ya?" tanya Tao

"iya, soalnya aku udah booking tempat ini..."

"wow? Hanya untuk dinner kita saja? Kau gila !"

"gak juga sih, mmmm... soalnya aku pengen ngomong sesuatu..."

"yaudah, ngomong aja..."

"nanti aja, sekarang aku dansa dulu sama gege..." kata Baekho seiring dengan terdengarnya suara musik jazz.

Akhirnya mereka berdansa sekitar 15 menit, lalu Baekho menggandeng tangan Tao dan mengajaknya ke depan kolam renang. Tao terkejut, karena disana telah menyala banyak lilin yg telah dibentuk menjadi kata "i love you" oleh Ren and the gank.

"woow... ini? Maksudnya?" tanya Tao.

"yap, ini yg selama ini pengen aku omongin ke gege... aku cinta sama gege..."

Tao lalu memeluk erat Baekho...

"kamu serius cinta sama aku?" bisik Tao ke telinga Baekho...

Baekho hanya tersenyum, lalu dia bertepuk tengan sambil mengatakan "guys, it's time..." , lalu lampu LED menyala dan tertera tulisan "would you be mine, tao ge?" setelah itu Baekho berlutut di depan Tao.

"Tao ge, sejak pertama kali aku ketemu sama kamu... aku udah suka sama kamu, dan selama ini aku mendem semua ini sampai waktunya tepat. Dan sekarang aku rasa saatnya udah tepat buat aku ngungkapin perasaanku... would you be my couple?" tanya Baekho sambil mengeluarkan cincin.

"no... "

"no? But why?" tanya Baekho sedih.

"hahaha jangan sedih dulu, i said no it's mean 'not to reject you...' of course i want..." jawab Tao.

"aaahhh,,, thanks ge..." kata Baekho sambil menggendong Tao karena saking senangnya.

"eeh lepas, jangan gendong-gendong gini dong..." teriak Tao.

"hehe meef ge, aku terlalu senang karena kamu nerima cinta aku..."

"hehe, it's okay..." kata Tao lalu meluk Baekho.

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul Ren and the gank dari dalam restoran dan langsung menghampiri pasangan yg baru jadian itu dan langsung menggoda mereka..

"ciyeee... yg baru jadian... jangan lupa janji lo ndut !" kata Ren.

"iye, bawel... ntar sabtu kita ke everland deh yaa.." jawab Baekho.

"eh, ada Minhyun juga?" kata Taeo sedikit risih melihat Minhyun disana.

"iya, Tao... mmmm, mulai sekarang kita berteman saja jangan musuhan lagi..." kata Minhyun.

"yap, aku setuju ! " kata Tao lalu menjabat tangan Minhyun.

"aduh, thenengnya yg baru jadian... thelamat yaa..." kata Sehun, tapi menunjukkan raut muka sedikit sedih.

"jangan sedih, hun... kan ada gue !" kata Kai sambil tiba-tiba merangkul Sehun, dan itu membuat Sehun blushing :3

"eeh ciyeee... kayaknya bakal ada yg jadian lagi nih?" goda Ren dan Minhyun.

* * *

**I'm coming back, darlin~~ ^^**

**mumpung sempat ngetik, dan ngepost FF nih sebelum disibukkan dengan urusan kuliah wkwkwk**

**next part, bakal jadi part terakhir di FF ini... habis udah kepanjangan cint ^^**

**tapi bakal bikin FF baru kok, ada yg mau request couple? just review ;)**

**#hug #xoxo **


	20. everyone happiness

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, hari dimana Baekho berjanji akan mengajak Ren and the gank serta pacar mereka ke everland. Ren and the gank janjian untuk berangkat bersama, mereka semua janjian di rumah Ren.

"duh ini Minyun ama bang Kris kok gak dateng-dateng yaa..." kata Ren.

"sabar beb, lo kan tahu kalo Kris itu agak sedikit rempong..." sahut JR menenangkan Ren.

"tahu tuh thih Minyun lama amat... eh ini ntar gue ngikut thama thiapa nih?" tanya Sehun.

"kan ada gue, hun... ama gue aja yak?" goda Kai.

"mending gue ngikut ama thih gendut !" kata Sehun lalu meninggalkan Kai :3

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Minhyun dan Kris datang sambil membawa berkantong-kantong plastik makanan ringan. Dan Ren menyambutnya dengan wajah amat sangat ceria (karena Minyun bawa makanan :3 ), sekarang tinggal menunggu Baekho.

Akhirnya 15 menit kemudian Baekho datang bersama Tao sambil menunggangi (?) Ferrarinya. Dan akhirnya mereka semua berangkat ke everland dengan formasi Ren, JR, Kai, dan Sehun naik mobilnya JR. Kris dan Minhyun berboncengan naik motor, sedangkan Baekho dan Tao naik mobil Ferrari milik Baekho.

...

.

.

#story of Ren (Ren P.O.V)

_Ya, hari ini akhirnya tiba juga.._

_Hari dimana gue dan temen-temen plus pacar-pacar kita dijanjiin sama Baekho diajak jalan-jalan di everland.._

_Lumayan... gratis cint... #AkuCintaGratisan XD_

_Gue pasti ajak pacar gue tercinta, JR Kim..._

_Ini sudah berjalan hampir setahun hubungan kita berdua.._

_Dan kalian tahu? Aku makin mencintai pria itu..._

_Dia telah menjadi separuh diriku.._

_Pria yang sangat mengesankan, selalu mensupport aku dalam hal apapun, pengertian, dan istimewa._

_Hubungan kami berjalan dengan baik, walau kadangkami juga bertengkar.._

...

"kau mau naik wahana apa, sayang?" tanyanya.

"roller coaster, kajja !" ajakku.

"ah, tidak usah... aku bosan !" jawabnya.

"bosan? Kau sering naik wahana itu?"

"ah tidak juga, karena berada di dekatmu saja sudah seperti naik roller coaster,, karena kau membuat jantungku berdetak begitu cepat..." katanya menggodaku.

"ah, kau ini bisa sayang... mmmm, JR-ssi..."

"apa?"

"jeongmal saranghaeyo... neomu neomu joahaeyo..."

"naddo Ren-aah,,,," katanya lalu memelukku erat-erat

...

_Lalu kami berdua berjalanbergandengan tangan sambil menyusuri jalan..._

_Aku senang semua berakhir seperti ini..._

_Aku dan JR, kami berdua akan selalu bersama... forever..._

_#end_

_._

_._

_._

_#story of Minhyun (Minhyun P.O.V)_

_Hari ini, di everland..._

_Kami semua terpisah, dan berjalan-jalan dengan pasangan masing-masing..._

_Aku bersama Kris gege tentunya..._

_Walau disini juga ada Tao, tapi aku tak takut lagi.._

_Karena aku percaya gege..._

_Karena aku mencintai gege, dan dia juga mencintaiku..._

_Lagipula, Tao juga sudah memiliki Baekho..._

_Hubunganku dan Kris gege sudah berjalan sekitar 7 bulan..._

_Sudah cukup lama, dan aku bersyukur akan hal itu..._

_Aku bersyukur memilikinya..._

_Seorang pria yg tampan, populer, dan sangat tinggi sehingga sepadan denganku..._

_..._

"ini untukmu..." katanya sambil memeberikan ice cream strawberry.

"gomawo... wah strawberry?"

"ne, kenapa? Tak suka?"

"suka sekali, gege... aku hanya ingat bang Baekkie, dia sama sekali tidak menyukai strawberry..."

"hehehe...kau lucu sekali, baby..."

"lucu? Kenapa? " tanyaku sambil sedikit panik.

"itu... bibirmu belepotan " katanya sambil tertawa.

"kau punya tissue, ge?" tanyaku lagi.

"tidak punya, tapi aku akan membersihkannya..."

_Lalu gege mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku..._

_Lalu dia membersihkan ice cream yang belepotan di bibirku... dengan bibirnya..._

_Ya, dia menciumku..._

_Di everland... di depan banyak orang..._

_Dan aku terkejut..._

_Tapi aku senang sekali,karena Kris gege masih menjadi kekasihku sampai saat ini..._

_Walau dulu kami sempat mengalami berbagai cobaan semenjak kedatangan Tao, tapi aku sudah melupakan saat-saat itu dan memilih tetap bertahan bersama gege..._

_Wo ai ni, gege-yaa... i never let you go..._

_#end_

_._

_._

_._

_#story of Sehun (Sehun P.O.V)_

_Ya, semua orang terlihat sangat senang hari ini..._

_Ya, semua..._

_Kecuali aku..._

_Ya,, karena aku masih teringat akan Luhan..._

_Kekasihku yg meninggal beberapa bulan lalu..._

_Aku masih teringat-ingat akan kenanganku dan dia..._

_Tapi akhir-akhir ini, ada seseorang yg cukup menarik perhatianku..._

_Dia adalah Kai..._

_Ya, Kai... teman sebangkuku..._

_Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini tinggal di dalam hatiku.._

_Mungkin karena perhatiannya, atau juga karena sikapnya yg sangat baik padaku.._

_Ya, walaupun aku tau dia tidak setampan Luhan..._

_Dan tidak akan menggantikan posisi Luhan juga di hatiku..._

_Tapi aku ingin dia menjadi seseorang yg menjadi penghapus sedihku..._

...

"hun..."

"iya, kenapa Kai?"

"ah ani... mmmm, aku punya sesuatu untukmu..."

"apa?"

"ini benda keberuntunganku..." katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah gelang.

"benda keberuntunganmu? Tapi kenapa kau berikan itu padaku?"

"Karena aku ingin kau memilikinya... dan karena kau memiliki benda keberuntunganku, maka kau lah yg sekarang jadi keberuntunganku..."

"ah ne... gomawo..." kataku sambil menutupi pipiku yg merah.

"oh ya hun..."

"apa lagi?"

"mmmmm,,, bolehkah aku dekat denganmu? Bukan hanya sebagaiteman, i mean... more than friend... "

"boleh aja..."

"ih hun,,,, ciyusan?"

"drop ih Kai..." kataku sambil tertawa melihat tingkah Kai.

...

_Terima kasih, Tuhan..._

_Hari ini kau membukakan jalan untukku..._

_Untuk mendapat cinta yg baru..._

_Untuk mendapat hidup yg baru..._

_Tanpa meninggalkan kenanganku bersama Luhan..._

_#end_

_._

_._

_._

_#story of Baekho (Baekho P.O.V)_

_Hari ini,adalah kencan pertamaku denganTao-ge..._

_Ya, walaupun aku juga mengajak yg lainnya..._

_Tapi senang sekali, melihat Tao-ge tersenyum lepas seperti ini..._

_Bukan lagi Tao-ge yg penuh kebencian terhadapKris-ge dan Minhyun..._

_Sekarang dia adalah pacarku..._

_Aku akan berusaha mendamaikan hatinya..._

_Ya, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yg sudah menyinari hatiku.._

_Setelah akugalau karena Ren berpacaran dengan JR.._

_Mmmm, dia juga adalah pacar pertamaku..._

"Tao-ge... apa kau senang hari ini?"tanyaku.

"tentu saja, sayang..."

"mmm, apa tidak apa-apa ada Minhyun dan Kris-ge?"

"tidak apa-apa.. memang kenapa?"

"mmm, aku pikir kau masih benci dengan mereka.."

"ah tidak,, kau sudah merubah semuanya... kau sudah menghancurkan batu dalam hatiku, sehingga aku tidak benci lagi dengan mereka... thanks for loving me, Baek... joahaeyo.."

"naddo, joahaeyo... neomu neomu saranghaeyo..." kataku sambil memeluk Tao-ge erat sekali.

#end

.

.

.

_everything has changed ..._

_all the people have found their happiness ..._

_Ren and JR, Minhyun and Kris, Baekho and Tao, and may soon Sehun and Kai ..._

_do not want things to end up unhappy ..._

_God makes things fair for each of them .._

_"Everything starts with your heart. Throw away the fear that your sense of smell won't ever return. If you throw away that fear, everything will be okay again."_

* * *

_**akhirnya selesai juga FF ini...**  
_

_**thanks for all my beloved readers..**_

_**also for my reviewers that comment on this FF #hug**_

_**i will make a new FF soon ^^**_

_**but i have one mini FF, the tittle is "letter for my kris" **_

_**i hope you read it too ^^**_

_**once more, khamsahaeyo... saranghanda...**_


End file.
